Chaos' Right Hand Woman: Rewritten
by TheFourEyedWonder
Summary: What if most of the world turned it's back on its savior? Where would she go? Who would help her? What if she joined an army, where she tried to forget about her old life, and live her new? And what would happen if her old world needed its savior? Join Persephone Jackson, or Omega, as she stubbornly insists on being called, as she tries to make an impossible choice. Life or Love?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey loyal fanfictioners! Have you missed little old me? I hope you're saying yes, 'cause I can't hear you from my bedroom! Anyways, sorry this is so late, but I had most of the chapter done, but my iPad decided to be a bitch and delete my notes. **_  
_**Yes, I am writing this on an iPad. My computers battery is haywire, the computer itself is dead, the charger is broken, and I am apparently not trusted with others electronics in my house. So, if you find any mistakes, I blame autocorrect. **_  
_**I don't have a beta, don't necessarily want one either, it just adds on to the time between chapters, and I like getting you the chapters as fast as possible. **_  
_**So, without further ado, DISCLAIMER: I do not own PJO or HoO, I am a teenage girl who likes to create stories to bend to her every desire, and the readers of course. I am not the genius Rick Riordan, who needs to hurry up with The Blood of Olympus.**_

* * *

**CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN**  
Chapter One: Betrayed, but Breathing  
~PERCY'S POV~  
I wanted to cry. I wanted to break down and sob until I couldn't anymore. I wanted to scream all the curse words I knew at the sky. I wanted to break things, shatter them so they could never be fixed. But most of all, I wanted to curl up in a ball and die.  
But I couldn't. Tyson needs me, he didn't see this coming. I did. I knew it was inevitable, but still, I tried my gods-damned hardest to stop it, or at least slow it down.  
I played nice. I didn't pick fights. I didn't fight back. I helped him with stuff. I basically DID all of his Greek verbs sheets for him. I did his laundry, which was pretty easy (soak with soapy water, will it to slide around and clean itself, will it dry, simple stuff). I helped his focus his water powers, which in hindsight was pretty stupid of me.  
Drew and Piper were easy for him to convince, and once he had them it was easy to convince most of the Camp. Piper and Drew mixed their charmspeak together so it was nearly as strong as Aphrodite's. I don't why Aphrodite decided to give them so much, but it turned around and bit me in the ass. Hard.  
They got Annabeth first, which was pretty pathetic. Six years of friendship, and it takes about five minutes to sabotage it. Pathetic. With Annabeth on their side, it was pretty easy to get most of Camp Half-Blood to follow him, and it was too bad basically everybody from Camp Jupiter believed a every single filthy word that came out of his moutH, even through an IM, he didn't even need Piper and Drew.

The Roman's 'supposedly' hated everything to do with disloyalty, but he was basically the embodiment of disloyalty. Funny, right. One child of Poseidon is loyal to a fault and the other is disloyal to lots of faults.

Jason wasn't with the Roman's, though, as right after the Second Giant War he found out Piper was drugging him with her charmspeak. Hazel and Frank were right there with me too, along with Nico, Grover, and Leo.

They even got most of the Gods and Goddesses. I only had Hades (he actually warmed up to me, as Persephone took a liking to me and I visited her sometimes during Winter), Hermes (Luke), Hephaestus (I was friends with the Hephaestus Cabin before they turned,), Hera (she loved how much I loved my mom), and Hestia (she was still my hope center) on my side out of the Major Gods and Goddesses.

Zeus stripped me of my titles except for the Daughter of Poseidon one, which Poseidon took pleasure in burning in front of everyone an pd basically demanding Zeus give all my old titles to Justin. Annabitch had looked so proud, the slut.

Hades would let me visit mom and Paul in Elysium (Gaea killed them in the war to get to me). Hermes gave me enchanted flying sneakers that wouldn't tell Zeus I was in the air, and messed with Justin's sides mail. Hephaestus gave me the ability to make awesome things, and I was happily completely fire-proof (I spent most of my time with Leo in the forges making random stuff after that). Hera ... well, we got sort of close, and about five months after I regained my memory, she, well, she adopted me, giving me what her demigod children's powers would be. Hestia/Vesta blessed me as her champion after the Second Titan War after I told her 'hope survives best at the hearth', she said I had a pure heart and was probably the only person she would ever bless, and she would sit with me by the hearth and tutor me on Greek and Latin, as I didn't know either perfectly yet.

The Minor ones were: Morpheus (I didn't judge him for putting the mortals to sleep, I actually congratulated him and Hecate on it.), Hecate (I made friends with Lou Ellen and we became close before Justin), Persephone (I had her name and I was a 'cool kid'), Eris (I had asked Zeus to give them recognition instead of becoming a Goddess), Iris (I helped decrease her workload with the help of Fleecy), Nike (I always led my troops to a fair victory), and Nemesis (I took Ethan's words to heart, instead of ignoring them.).

Morpheus would try to give me and the demigods on my side good dreams, and the ones on Justin's nightmares, but Hypnos was working against him. Hecate blessed me with her demigods children's abilities and told me if I ever needed to go away, there was usually always a D.A.D.A. spot open at one of her magic schools in Britain (I vaguely knew what that was). Persephone would tell me stories about this family separated at birth and how when the baby girl grew up, she came to this one town for her senior year, and she found her real family (I loved it, no matter how many times it was told). Eris would mess with people, she would pull 'harmless' pranks on Justin's inner crew. Iris would mess with their I.M's, with the help of Fleecy. Nike would make any of Justin's friends plans fail no matter what. Nemesis would put spiders in Annabeth's bed for all the times she spoke bad about her (which was a lot).

Leo ... man, just right there, go back and rewind.

-FLASHBACK-  
_I grinned as Leo told another stupid joke that was somehow funny. "...and I wasn't trying to be rude or anything but I didn't want her to be hurt because another demigod didn't love her."  
I blinked. How had we gone from possessed lawnmowers _**[A/N: The Lightning Thief, lol Grover.]**_ to Calypso?_  
_ I felt this happy yet at the same time ugly feeling in my stomach, and my conscious was laughing evilly. __Ha, Calypso, he doesn't love you!__ I frowned, Calypso was my friend, I had landed on her island after accidentally blowing up Mt. St. Helens, why was I thinking like this? _  
_ "Anyways," Leo continued and I shook myself. "I really hate Khione," _  
_ I crossed my eyes at the armor I was making. "How did we get to this topic?" I asked with a faint smirk. _  
_ He laughed, "I wanted to see if you were paying attention, which I guess you might've been, but I don't think so."_  
_ I let out an indignant cry and held the armor over the fire to let it mold. "I was too paying attention!" He raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I was! We were talking about possessed lawnmowers, right?"_  
_ He laughed harder and I glared at him. "That w-was about te-ten minutes ago!" he gasped and I blinked in shock. _  
_ "Oops,"_  
_ He shook his head and companionable silence fell in the forges. _  
_ It was about another twenty minutes before either of us spoke again, and it was Leo. "Hey, can you pass me the big hammer in your hand?" I rolled my eyes by handed it over. _  
_ The fire hissed and crackled and I looked happily at the armor. Leo and I had been working together for awhile to find a way to change the color of Celestial Bronze. This one was the color of the fire, kind of obvious as I almost lost it. _  
_ I turned to Leo, "Hey, we got i-" Leo had turned to see what I was talking about and tripped on some spare bits and crashed into me. Lips first. _  
_He was on me, and we were both on the floor, with wide eyes and stuttered excuses. _  
_ "Well, isn't this a compromising position?" a voice chuckled from the doorway, and my face burned brighter, I think I got any more embarrassed, I would flame. _  
_ "Shut up, Death Breath," I growled and he laughed. _  
_ "My lips are sealed, unless ..." he trailed off. "Well, I still do looove happy meals," Leo stood up with a red face and held out a hand. I took it and turned to look at Nico with disbelief. _  
_ "Are you kidding me, Di Angelo?" he smirked at me. "You want me to take you to McDonalds?"_  
_ He grinned cheekily and nodded. "You're the only one who won't get in trouble for leaving because they want you to, so you can get me McDonalds." he smiled at his 'fool-proof' plan._  
_ "You, my cousin, are an idiot." I announced and heard Leo laugh in the background, which, for some odd reason, made my heart flutter around. Nico pouted and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, sure, but can Tyson come with me?"_  
_ Nico nodded and I was about to turn to get the armor and click the button on the inside of the bottom of the breastplate to turn it into a bracelet when I heard the shouts. _  
_ "SHE'S IN THE FORGES! GET HER!" "KILL THE GIRL!" "ROT IN TARTARUS, SLUT!"_  
_ I was majorly confused. Who were we getting? Who were we killing? Who was the slut that was supposedly going to rot in Tartarus? Then I realized I was the only girl in here. I looked at Leo with wide eyes and tried to yell out, but Nico grabbed my arm and shadow-traveled me out moments before the mob broke in. _

_ The other one was thrown into my face, and it snapped me out of my horrified frozen state. I grabbed it before it hit the ground and raced to my dresser, tossing all the necessities inside. 3 flasks of Nectar, 5 bags of Ambrosia squares, clothes, drachma, mortal money I had forgotten to give back to the store after quests (about 350 dollars), shrunken armor I already had, watch shield, a dagger I have been using ever since Poseidon gave Justin Riptide, and the iPhone Leo had fixed so it didn't send flares up to monsters._

_ He had one too, mine was brown (the same shade as his eyes, I noted distractedly), his was sea-green._ **[A/N: Ah, Percy, why so oblivious?]**

_ Finally, packing my scrapbook of pictures of my true friends (list above), I slipped my iPod with red Beats into a sweatshirt.  
"I'm gonna miss you, Kelp Head," was all Nico said before we both left in completely different ways._  
-END FLASHBACK-  
I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I was on First Watch, like I always was, so Tyson and Sabrina could get their sleep. I never could sleep anyways, I would have nightmares no matter what Morpheus tried.  
Sabrina was the eleventh person we were going to/had brought to Camp.  
Sabrina needs help getting to Camp, though I don't know why. She's got the instincts of a cheetah. She can kill monsters no problemo, but getting to a camp that teaches you howto kill monsters, she says she doesn't want to go.  
"I already know how to kill monsters, Omega,"  
I should probably explain the whole different name thing.  
Well, Tyson and I agreed that we would help younger campers get there. They hadn't done anything to us, and we wanted them to get to know the real us before our names got tainted with charmspeak, but I didn't go far enough to change my looks (Hestia powers anybody?), because that'd be breaking the trust we had just earned.  
Tyson didn't want to change his name because, "I like it, it's simple. Ty-son," I rolled my eyes and ruffled his hair. "Got it Big Guy, no name changing for you," I had said.  
I had chosen Omega, because I would be the last face they would see before they entered the Camp boundaries.  
It was dangerous work, we had to evade the Gods and Goddesses detection, while at the same time hauling their children to Camp. Easier said then done, let me tell you.  
First off, we had Zeus and his messenger eagles and other flying feathery folk. Then Poseidon with his river deities that were secretly on my side since I always helped them with their river pollution.  
Athena would send her owls after us at night, which was one of the reasons why we had a watch system (um, monsters maybe?).  
Ares had his wild boars crash through cities and forests (the latter of which pissed off Hecate {one of her areas is Wilderness}).  
Artemis sent her Hunters after me, led by Phoebe, as she had basically murdered Thalia in the middle of the war. Artemis had found out from one stupid love Goddess that Thalia was in looove. Didn't matter to Artemis that Thalia had never acted on her feelings, didn't matter that Luke was dead and gone. Nope. She took Aegis, melted it, her mace canister/spear, broke it into thousands of pieces. Left Thalia defenseless in the middle of a monster-ridden forest.  
I hate Artemis. I hate her. Despise her. I want to rip her to shreds. I want to throw her in a body of water and have it drown her slowly and very painfully.  
And yes, I have a slight lust for her blood spilling through the cracks on the floor in my cabin, and her e-  
I shook my head and pushed those murderous thoughts out of my head. Wouldn't do to dwell on those kinds of thoughts. Wouldn't do at all.  
Demeter would have the plants look out for two kids, but it was almost never just us, and when it was, we were by Camp.  
Dionysus had the Satyrs look for me, which was utterly useless, since Grover was Lord of the Wild and most of them looked up to him.

Aphrodite couldn't really offer anything to the search except for making some men fell madly in love with me, randomly, and if they found me they would bring me to her.  
Apollo would search for two scrounging kids walking anywhere in New York. Kind of stupid of him as the Gods and Goddesses had kids everywhere just randomly getting to both Camps.  
Majorly stupid, as the they figured the new campers were super demigods or something. Like I said, majorly stupid. But the demigods I 'rescued' kind of were, I mean, being an adopted daughter of Hera, I knew immediately who they were a child of.  
There was Sanderson Epilliat, son of Apollo. But unlike his dad he had some serious smarts. Since everybody thought that Apollo kids had to be geniuses with the know and arrow and have a fantastic singing voice, I helped him become a master. And I taught him everything I knew about other things, so he could stick it to the status quo. He was eleven.  
Rosemary Fields, daughter of Ceres. She was obsessed with nature, as natural, but she was against harvesting things. "It's basically killing them and then, if they hadn't died from the reaping, they would be painfully eaten, digested, and rid of forever." I wanted her to meet her mom SO bad. To see how it would turn out. She was thirteen (technically the Gods and Goddesses had been Greek when they made the promise so, they didn't have to do anything, is what they told me).  
Quinn Tunt, son of Dionysus. To see how he felt about his dad, I told him 100% true stories of his dad at Camp Half-Blood, the good and the bad, and he didn't like him much. I wanted to be there when he met Mr. D. I really did. I wanted to see his reaction to him being Mr. D's son. He was twelve (you're cutting it close, Mr. D, remember you're agreement on the Styx?).  
Arthur Cents, son of Hermes. He was a very skilled thief. He had a whole bag full of weapons he had nicked out of a gun shop that wasn't just a gun shop. It was this demigod weapon shop that held regular mortal weapons in the front. He also almost got my watch that doubles as a shield. I asked him how he knew what it was when he told me why he almost took it (he wanted to see the engravings up close, he was also telling the truth), he told me that he saw hidden weapons in their true forms. Very useful ability. And freaking AWESOME. He was ten.  
Trinity Summers, daughter of Helios. I had the sad feeling that when her parentage became known campers would revolt against her. I prayed to Mom and Hestia that they would protect her, she was so sweet. Trinity could manipulate the heat to make it really hot for somebody, warm them when cold, or give them a heat-stroke if they pissed her off. But like I said, she was sweet, she wouldn't hurt a fly unless it attacked Diane. She was seven.  
Diane Asterisk, daughter of Asteria. I had brought her and Trinity to Camp together. They were scrounging for food in an alleyway in Kansas when I found them. She could do some serious damage to the stars when angry, and she sometimes had little visions of the future. She was six.  
Hudson Anthony, son of Morpheus. When he got hungry, he would go into a shop and make the people fall sleep, taking what he wanted. He was also the only one who wouldn't let me take First and all Watches. He would tap me on the forehead and I would fall into a deep dreamless sleep, until he willed me to wake up. He was eleven.  
Danny Zen, son of Perses. He was, as his last name said, peaceful. But if you threatened him or his family. Damn, I feel for you. There's a reason his dad's the Titan of Destruction. And it isn't because he's all candy canes and rainbows. He was fourteen. I was pissed.  
Yvonne Santiago, daughter of Aphrodite. She was so unlike her mom it's as hilarious. She tried to downplay her natural beauty, she cut her hair jaggedly on purpose, wore scuffed up clothes, was the shy girl who never spoke. It didn't really work. Her uneven hair drew attention from the perfectly styled manes of the other girls, her scuffed up clothes separated her from the rest of the group, and her shyness drew people to her. She was nine.  
Fred Douglas, son of Fortuna. We didn't run into any problems with Fred. He must be well loved by his Mom in both forms if what I saw was true. We were at a Gas Station because Tyson wanted some chips and we were all thirsty and only have water for a while, you want some flavor. There were about five disguised monsters in there, one of them being Echidna, and none of them looked at us twice. He was thirteen.  
Sammy Wilson, daughter of Spes. She was always hopeful and optimistic, we were attacked by monsters twice, but her demeanor never failed and she was beaming as she killed one of the dracnae. She was eight.  
And then there was Sabrina Topaz, daughter of freaking Aether. I could sense her mother was someone important, too, but if she did not want to be known as the mother there was nothing I could really do. Sabrina could kill an army of monsters with only a light sweat. I knew it, when I first saw her I knew she was important. She was fifteen.  
_'This girl will bring you an important decision,'_ a voice whispered._ 'She will be your guide to happiness.'_  
Unless she could magically bring me to my friends that I considered family, I don't think so, weird voice.  
But I had to admit, I'd grown attached to Sabrina. She was like my pseudo-little sister. We would talk and laugh and Tyson loved her too. I mean, she was just so bubbly and charismatic, you couldn't help but be wrapped around her finger.

I dreaded the day I would have to say goodbye to her at the Camp Borders. For that to be the last glimpse I have of her, her back to me, walking confidently in the borders I could no longer see, as I was declared a traitor to Olympus by helping Gaea.  
That last part just irks me. I mean, I'm not the nicest demigod, but Athena basically told the whole council my fatal flaw was loyalty, it's not like it can change. But nooo, I had apparently changed my loyalties to Gaea, because don't you love worshiping the person who murdered your parents.  
Sabrina shifted in her sleep mumbling something like, 'I missed you ... be there soon ... yes, I've been showering mom ...' and one just weird one. 'don't forget Popsy, Oscar, or I'll gut you like a fish.'  
I had to grin at that one, it sounded like Thalia talking to me about taking care of her mp3 while she was gone. Freaking mental, she was. Thalia really needed to get her priorities straight.  
Tyson just snored through the night like the cute 'little' Cyclops he was. I sighed at my little messed up bunch and looked up at the stars, making me think of Diane, the little innocent daughter whose life would be screwed when she was claimed.  
Her and Diane were just so little and sweet it hurt me inside to know firsthand the bias of the demigods and knowing it would hurt them all the more, as they weren't old enough to understand why they would hate her for her mother.  
Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck tingled, and I dropped flat to the ground just in time to avoid being killed by a silver arrow. Shit.  
The Huntresses were here.  
"Sabrina! Tyson! Get up!" they both woke up looking tired, but were immediately alert when they saw the panic on my face.  
"What's wrong, Omega?" Sabrina asked with wide eyes.  
"Omega? That's not her name! She's lying to you, child. This is the traitor Persephone Jackson!" a familiar cold voice sneered.  
"Shut up, mean girl! Big sisters name IS Omega! And you betrayed her!" before I could move, six silver arrows embedded themselves in his arm.  
"TYSON!" Sabrina and I cried. Sabrina's eyes grew dark and the air around her rippled with newly formed heat waves, I could feel my skin heating up quickly as she glared at the spot the arrows had come from.  
"Watch who you touch, daughter of war, you are playing a dangerous game," a rich baritone flowed from everywhere, cutting off whatever Sabrina was going to threaten them with. I looked around wildly, but didn't see anybody. "If you wish to try to kill these children, you will have the anger of Chaos on you. They are his chosen, he has finally found them, and you are trying to cause them harm.  
"I am warning you because I don't wish for you to die the painful death Chaos has in store for the next people who try to kill them. They have been reborn many times, as many different people, but they were always betrayed by the ones they loved in the end, and killed viciously. Chaos is a forgiving person at heart, but I'm afraid one more time and he will have reached his limit."  
Sabrina was smiling at the sky, and I realized who it was with a jolt.  
Uranus.  
Holy Styx, Uranus was defending us from the Huntresses.  
CHAOS had chosen us. We were his chosen. Killed viciously? Reborn?  
"There are many Percy Jackson's through history because all are one and the same. Now, I must go, I really have so little to do nowadays, I should probably do it all now and be bored later. Goodnight, children."  
That was when I fell unconscious, but I heard retreating footsteps just before I hit the ground.

When I woke up I was in a standard hospital-like room. Gray tile, drab walls, closed and shuttered windows, weird uncomfortable bed, but no IV Tubes or any other equipment.  
I looked down and was relieved to see I had the same clothes on. Ripped gray skinny jeans, check. Death to Barbie t-shirt as tribute to Thalia, check. Muddy brown converse hat used to be white but are now severely beaten up, check. Leather jacket because why the hell not, check.  
I patted my pocket unconsciously checking for Riptide and sighed in annoyance at my old habit.  
I pushed myself off the bed and noted the fact that my jacket now had a hood on it a little late. I narrowed my eyes and raced for the door, but before I could even touch the handle it was opened for me.

* * *

**_ Hi guys. Sorry for the long wait, but as I said my iPad decided to be a bitch. I had the chapter almost done! I was so excited. And then I got something on my screen. I went to wipe it, and when I lifted my hand the entire thing was gone.  
You can't save stuff on here. I'm writing this in the Notes thing. If anybody knows a better solution so you don't have to have such a wait again, HELP ME PLEASE. I am oblivious to most obvious things and I have no clue what to do. _**

**_ If anybody catches the two or three references I'm this chapter I will love you forever and you will have a chapter dedicated to you.  
Signing off,  
TheFourEyedWonder_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guise, look who decided to show her face around here? Ugh, my grandma. JUST KIDDING! It's mwah! With a new chapter! Happy Monday!  
Sorry for its shortness compared to Cjapter zone, but I thought that was a terrible place to end. (Mwahahaha!) I'll try to update soon! So hang on dear lovelies!  
So, about the iPad issue, I have a real office thingy! Whoo, no more disappearing chapters! (I hope!) Anyways, unlike last story, I'm going to answer the reviews!  
To Thunderbirds are go 'F.A.B: Thanks for the help! I got it!  
To boy-romance: Well, look forward no more!  
And to 1Captain Obvious: You got it, dude(tte), they were all Hogwarts! And your review almost made me laugh and I was on a high for the rest of the day. I swear to you, Captain, if that weren't already obvious, look at all the exclamation marks. 1). I like writing Percy as a girl, I can relate to girls, I don't know how guys minds work. No offense if you're a guy or anything but, what the flying houses? 2). I am in love with a fictional character named Leo Valdez, and if I'm reading a story where it's an option, um, overload of poll votes for Leo, please. 3). Oh my G-O-S-H, THANK YOU SO MUCH. That just makes me so happy when I read reviews like that. Thanks for the last comment, 'wonderfully written', you my dear reviewer are a charmer for sure.  
Without Further Ado, CHAPTER 2!  
DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, except for the demigods she rescued. OC's for the win? The honor of owning these fine creatures named in the PJO series and the HoO series goes to Rick Riordan, who is fab-u-lous, for sure._**

* * *

**CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN: REWRITTEN  
Chapter Two: It is Your Destiny  
~PERCY'S POV~  
** I blinked as the woman's name popped up in my vision.  
NAME: Hemera  
"No way," I muttered in disbelief. "This is not happening. I'm just hallucinating from lack of sleep,"  
"No, dear, this is all real. I am Hemera, wife of Aether, Protogenos of the Day," I stared uncomprehendingly at her until her words registered.  
"Uh, where are we? Where are Tyson and Sabrina?" I was completely missing the fact that an all-powerful being was in front of me and could kill me with a single thought, and demanded answers, usual Percy/Omega stuff.  
"They are eating lunch, dear, you were out for quite a while as Chaos' blessing worked it's way through you." I froze.  
"Blessing?" I nearly squeaked.  
"Yes dear, walk with me, I will explain," my legs followed her request without complaint. "Well, a couple millennia after the Earth was created, Chaos found two people who were the purest of all the pure people out there, and he wanted to thank them for not giving into darkness like many others would've done in their spots, after looking into their pasts.  
"Their names were Tyson and Persephone Jackson." I nearly stopped in my tracks, but Hemera's gentle hand on my shoulder helped me keep walking. "And before he could get to them, something terrible happened." Her eyes grew sad. "His chosen's had disappeared. He couldn't find them anywhere, until they were reborn, looking exactly the same, and having to go through moderately the same things. Sometimes the events were worse, sometimes better.  
"But they would always die before Chaos could get to them. He grew tired of the Fates foul play in cutting their strings to take revenge on the fact that he had the 'audacity' to stop the Princess Andromeda from dying by sending a young Perseus to save her. He grew annoyed, and then visibly angry, he decided that this time, to Tartarus with the consequences, he was going to step in.  
"That's where my daughter Sabrina comes in, darling, we sent her down to halt your progress to Camp Half-Blood, for the Gods and Goddesses had realized it was you bringing them there with 'fake' stories, and 'corrupted' minds. They threw the demigods and demi-titans out, but don't worry dear, we rescued them." she added the last part at my horrified face. They were going to ambush you, that's why Sabrina stubbornly insisted that she wouldn't go.  
"But the Huntresses got impatient, they wanted blood, you and Tyson's blood, so they left against the orders of their lady and ambushed you themselves. The Gods are displeased with them to say it as nicely as possible."  
I frowned as she went over the tale. So the Fates didn't hate ME, they hated Chaos for saving a princess. Yay, that makes me feel so much better.  
Hemera laughed softly, like bells chiming in the wind, and gestured to the doors in front of us. I hadn't even realized we'd stopped. "This is as far as I take you, young heroine, find the one named Oscar, he will help you." I bit my lip, Sabrina mentioned an Oscar. "You will find Tyson and Sabrina in there, along with your friends you 'dropped off'." I blushed. "Go on in, now, you need your lunch."  
I turned away from Hemera and faced the doors full on. They were the standard brown wooden door, but with some intricately woven lines leading towards the middle. I took a step forwards.  
My first thought, 'Dang, this door weighs way less than a cloud.' And yes, I know how much a cloud weighs, my Uncle Zeus does hate me, you know. The next was just internal blubbering at how fuggin' amazing the room looked.  
The ground was actual grass, and some people were spread out on blankets, talking and laughing. There were trees popping out of the ground, and flowers in groups adding a sweet smell to the air, girls were stepping out of the trees to talk (dryads), and some simply disappeared only to reappear in a completely different spot.  
The wall straight in front of me was of ... air? There were swirls of wind twisting leaves through the air, and people flying on clouds, a tornado sucking up monsters, and - wait, is that a broomstick? Yeah, there were people fighting on broomsticks and Pegasi, and the brooms stuck out of the wall and thickened into tables, where people were sitting, not even afraid of being so high up.  
The wall on the right of the open door showed an underwater scene. The currents were pushing schools of fish and pair of hippocampi swimming in circles, crabs crawling along in the shoals, a hurricane raging on the top of the water, people walking on the bottom surrounded by air bubbles, and all kinds of sea creatures and sea monsters laying in caves. The tables were made up of slabs from the ocean floor, shells placed in random places and the chairs made up of swirling, somehow solid water, but not frozen water.  
The wall on the left of the people entering was the inside of a volcano. There was lava boiling and frothing down on the bottom, a circle of fire surrounding some monsters, weapons being forged, people with their hair on fire and throwing fireballs, riding on dragons breathing red hot fire at the enemy, and people fighting with weapons on fire and cutti through things like they were nothing more than a piece of warm cheese. The tables were made up of volcanic rock and had lava occasionally spray out, and narrowly miss the people sitting next to the geyser.  
The wall on which the door stood was of the Earth. Mountains soaring high, trees clumped together or spread out thickly as animals homes, sheep grazing on the grass, people standing on randomly levitating bits of Earth, animals on the ground angrily stampeding the enemy, and people causing earthquakes to make the enemy fall into the hole. The tables were trees bent at table angle for seats and closely knit flowers supporting the plates and drinks.  
I gaped for a few more seconds before shaking myself out of it and scanning the room for my little Cyclops brother. I found him, surprisingly, in the floor section, talking to a boy with blonde hair.  
I walked swiftly over to them and tapped Tyson on the shoulder. "Found you, Tyson," I grinned and he turned around and saw me.  
"Yay. Big sister found Ty-son! But my name isn't Ty-son anymore, Big sister. It is Tidal! Like a wave!" I raised an eyebrow and shrugged. He could've done worse.  
"Cool new name, Big Guy, I got to say, I'm feeling a bit jealous," I smiled at his excited face. "So, where's Sabrina?" I asked and rocked on my heels a bit.  
"She's training," the guy with blonde hair said with a suspicious look in his eyes. "What's it to you?"  
"Well, considering she tricked me, basically knocked me out, brought me here, didn't explain CRAP, and is a place I have no idea where it's located, I'd say a lot." I glared at the guy, not like he knew, my hood covered everything except my mouth. I didn't know why, but this dude seriously bothered me, and I could tell the feeling was mutual.  
"Who are you?" he countered. I rolled my eyes.  
"Omega, just Omega, who're you?" I answered/asked.  
"Oscar,"  
"Yeah the grouch," I muttered under my breath and he snorted, making me look up at his face for the first time. What I saw was not what I was expecting.  
"Castellan," I growled and he looked at me shocked and angry.  
"How do you know my last name?" he demanded.  
I smirked, "You were the Poster Boy of Stupidity back on Earth," he scowled at me and my smirk only grew.  
"My name is Oscar here," he said emotionlessly. "That is the only thing you will call me."  
"Oh man, I had this nickname all lined up and ready too," I sighed with fake sadness. "Traitor," I spat.  
He reacted immediately. He drew a sword from his sheath and swung. Too bad for him that I was the best swords person in 300 years. I got out my dagger and blocked it, and we exchanged strikes, neither of us landing a blow, that is until my dagger turned into a Riptide replica.  
When he saw it, he froze for a split second, but that was all I needed to get past his defenses. I struck and my aim was true. It sliced a shallow cut in his shoulder.  
He hissed and pain and quickly retaliated. I was aware that everyone was watching us by now, wanting to know who the mystery person was that was completely pulverizing Oscar.  
He swung at my legs, but I jumped onto his blade and flipped over him, smacking him in the nose with the flat of my sword at the same time. He spun around, wincing at his broken nose.  
He attacked again and I was flashed back to our first fight. The disarming maneuver! I did the steps and wasn't shocked when his blade flew out of his hand, landing in the circle of people around us.  
"That was fun, Oscar the Grouch, we should spar more often." Everybody was gaping at me with shock written in their every pore.  
"How did you - Nobodies ever - Who taught you?" Luke-Oscar was at a loss for words.  
"No telling the name, it would spoil my identity, and that's the big secret. I was taught by a ... old friend, I guess you could call him." I smirked at his still shocked face.  
I turned to the crowd, "The names Omega," as soon as I said it, there were happy gasps.  
"OMEGA!"  
I turned to see the eleven, minus Sabrina, girls and boys I had helped at the front of the crowd.

So, for some unknown reason, about fifteen minutes later, after finding out where the sword had come from (it was part of my blessing, Hemera told me), and what it was made of (Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Stygian Ice, and Creation Onyx), and being told it could turn into whatever non-edible thing I wanted it to, I turned it into a cheap 30 cent capped pen. And I also found myself sitting in a chair in front of an empty desk.  
I tapped my fingers impatiently on the chairs arms as I waited for the mystery person to enter. I whistled aimlessly, paced the span of the office, banged my head on the wall, drummed a bit, and rolled around in the rolling chair I was currently sitting in.  
I snuck a glance at the chair behind the desk, _wonder what it would feel like to sit in the a Commander of the Armies chair_, I mused.  
Oh, that's what this place was. Chaos' Army, and supposedly Oscar was the 2nd in Command, this dudes assistant, the person I was supposed to be meeting with.  
This Commander had some serious issues with being on time, I mean, I made it to my own funeral, can you not spare a second to check up on the new Recruit?  
I glanced at the chair again and grinned. What they didn't know wouldn't kill them. I got up and jumped onto it, hanging my legs over one of the arms.  
A robotic female voice came out if nowhere, "The weekly meeting started five minutes ago, I will flash you there, Commander," my eyes went wide with horror, the chair thought I was the Commander!  
"Noooo!" but it had already been done. I was at the head of a table, next to a throne, on a talking chair, in the middle of a meeting screaming, "Noooo!"  
I heard someone laugh, "Well that's one way to make an entrance!" and I blushed.  
"Uh, sorry, I should go, the chair sent me here, bye, see you all later, maybe, bye," I tried to get up but I was stuck. "Oh come on! This is not cool, chair, I'm sorry for sitting on you, can I go?" people around the room laughed at my crossed arms and angry tone of voice. Maybe because I was stuck on a chair and begging for release? I don't know, but these people were laughing.  
"The meeting has started so I brought you here, Commander, it is in my programming to do so," I stroked my non-existent beard, drawing some weird looks.  
"Tell me chair, are you programmed to know who is sitting IN the chair?" I got an affirmative, but not from who I expected.  
"Yes, she is ... Commander," a voice answered from somewhere to my left. I looked over and saw that the rest of the table was staring at me and I blushed, but then I looked again.  
"Holy mother Hera ... I am in a room full of dead people."

* * *

**_HI GUISE! I'm baack! Already! It's been about two days! I'm so happy! This is a record, people! Anyways, I still need OC's, I mean if have about half the First Cohort, whoop!  
So, review, please, and I'll have more inspiration! Be inspirators! (I don't think that's a word, see, you guise inspired me to make a word!)  
See you guise later!  
Signing off,  
TheFourEyedWonder._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's Chapter 3 my lovelies! It took me awhile for this one. I wanted her to meet more people, but I felt that you should get a cliffhanger. There'a a Frozen reference in this one, near the end. **_

_**Sorry for it's sort of lateness, but school started up again, and I'm supposed to do all of the chores and everything at my house, too.**_

_**So, answering to reviews time! **_

_**Scumble: **_Love the new name, by the way. The book was great, but that's probably not the reason you named yourself that. I can't either! Squee! She'll probably be here sooooon!

**1captain obvious: **You're welcome! You deserved that response! I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. That'd be a lovely catchphrase. Making Fanfiction writers dance around their living room everywhere...

**CowgurlStrong: **Thank you! I'll try.

**jayfeather10: **I'm sorry, Jay, I'd try to make it more like my old one, but I felt like it was too immature. Sorry to disappoint, but people always say you can't keep everyOne happy. Maybe you could PM me with some of the stuff you want the same, and I'll see what I can do. How does that sound? And thanks for liking my first one. I didn't think it was good, but Oh My G-O-S-H, THANKS!

**_This_** **_chapter is dedicated to 1captain obvious, for the Hogwarts reference. I kind of forgot last chappie. Sorry, Cap!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I am a broke teenage girl. Not Rick Riordan, though sometimes, I like to imagine that-_**

**_Lauren: Ignore her. I do. _**

**_Me: WHY CAN'T WE BE FRIENDS?_**

**_Lauren: You're a sociopath, that's why. Anyways, enjoy guise! _**

* * *

**CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN  
CHAPTER 3: I Meet the Crew, All of Them, Well Mostly All of Them.  
~PERCY'S POV~  
**To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I nearly blacked out again ... without outside help this time **[A/N: Lol, I didn't mean for that terrible pun, I apologize sincerely.]**.

I was staring into the face of Charles Beckendorf, the son of Hephaestus who was currently supposed to be in Elysium. But it was quite obvious that he wasn't. AS HE WAS SITTING ON MY LEFT!

"Aw man, did I die?"

"No, but the Protogenos have to recruit souls," a very familiar voice scoffed. I knew I probably had a blank look on my face, because they elaborated, "Imagine if a group of demigods randomly went missing, do you know what Hades would do?"

I nodded with a smirk, "Yeah, Uncle H would go crazy and get less sleep, it would be a pain to be-" I snorted inwardly, "Persephone."

I looked up to see a hooded figure looking back at me. Shoot, I wanted to know who it was, though that's very hypocritical of me.

"Uncle?" the female person inquired. "Whose kid are you? Zeus or Poseidon?"  
I smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know," and she grinned sheepishly, her mouth being the only thing you could see. "But, anyways, you'll never know, and me having 'powers' won't help you. I was blessed with the four elements."

The person cursed under their breath and sighed. "Guess I can't really ask you who you are if I'll never tell my identity. Call me Bravo," she was wearing an electric blue unzipped jacket, a Green Day t-shirt, black skinny jeans, combat boots, a silver belt, and a deer bracelet.

"Like 'well done'?" I asked amused. She scowled at me.

Then she glanced at my outfit, "Wow, nice choice in shirts," she grinned. "Got the same one," she gave me a long look. "Would you happen to like Green Day?" I nodded.

"Cousin got me into it," I admitted and someone coughed.

"You can flirt with the Commander later, B, we need to introduce ourselves." a voice laughed.

"I was not! How dare you? I am going to gut you little girl!" I turned to see Sabrina.

"Oh, hey, nice to see you too, Bravo, looking good, love the hood." she grinned at the angry girl.

"Y'know, Sabrina, I think I'll join ... Bravo in her killing endeavor, I've picked up some cool moves on the run," Sabrina whirled around to see me smirking at her.

"Temper, temper, Big O. Didn't you get enough sleep?" I scowled at her, remembering how she and Uranus had teamed up to knock me out.

"I don't appreciate that, little girl," now she scowled at me, "it's rude to kidnap someone y'know, you could've tried _asking nicely_. It's proven quite affective for me."

"I remember Sabrina saying that we needed introductions?" I turned again to see Beckendorf smiling at me. "Charlie," I nearly broke into laughter. How original you are, Beckendorf. Charlie! Such an imagination! "Commander of the Forges,". He was wearing a red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, red converse, and a pink tie.

I managed a, "Nice to meet you," without collapsing. Pretty good if I do say so myself.

Silena was next, "Hi, I'm Delta, Lieutenant of the Fourth Cohort, " I smiled. She was wearing a pink tank top, red skinny jeans, completely white converse, and had a dagger strapped to her hip.

Her name wasn't all that bad, kind of cool, actually. _Hey, I'm Delta, the diva! Ooh!_ I shook my head as the next person introduced themselves.

"Hello, I am Foxtrot, Commander of the Archery or Long-Range Weapons Cohort, it is good to meet you?" I blinked, this girl was wearing a silver hoodie with a silver deer on it with the words, 'Got Any Moonbeams?', black jeans, and silver boots. "Did I say it correctly? Or was thee lying to me?"

I put a hand over my mouth as I realized who this hooded person was. "Zoë?" my voice came out muffled but she still heard it and snapped her head back, everybody looked at her weirdly as they hadn't heard me with my hand over my mouth.

"How does thyself know my Earth name?" Zoë - uh-uh - _Foxtrot_ asked suspiciously.

"Uh, I heard stories at Camp of your heroic sacrifice and medieval speech?" I tried weakly.

I'm guessing she narrowed her eyes at me, "I don't think I believe thee," she replied.

"Foxtrot! That is the Commander you're disrespecting!" Bravo scolded her, which was hilarious, by the way.

"She is lying, listen to thee's words before answering." she said not taking her eyes off me, which unnerved me, as I felt her stare but couldn't see it.

I tapped my fingers on my right leg to the beat of ''C'mon C'mon'' by Panic! at the Disco and F.U.N. The song basically describes my whole life. **[A/N: It really does, look it up, no lies right now, the Percy Jackson tribute sums it up perfect.]**

Z-Foxtrot took a step backwards and motioned for the next person to introduce thyself.

"Hey, the names Echo, Lieutenant of the AoL-RW Cohort." Lee grinned at me without a hood, obviously didn't care about the identity thing. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with the words, 'Here Comes the Sun - Wait, Apollo, No!', shorts, and yellow converse.

I'm guessing everyone here likes converse. Good.

The next person was obviously a man, and was wearing a purple hoodie, blue jeans, and purple converse, he smelled of grapes. "I'm Tango, Lieutenant of the Third Cohort, nice to meet you, Commander,"

I smiled at him, "You too, Tango," he smiled back and stepped backwards.

A girl was next, she was wearing a black hoodie, a black knee-length skirt, and white converse. I would say she liked black, but it's just a hunch. "Hi," she said softly. "My name is Sierra, Commander of the Third Cohort. It's nice to have a Commander finally. I've been here longest out of all of them," I smiled faintly at her.

She seemed familiar. Where did I know her from?

"Nice to be here, better than Earth, no Justin's so far," they sent me weird looks that I ignored.

A girl with an ocean blue hoodie, gray skinny jeans, and ocean blue converse stepped forwards, "I am Gamma, Commander of the fourth Cohort. I was here third, the only person here not dead."

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" everyone looked at me shocked. "Oh please, it would take more than a group of me-hating immortal brats to kill me." I got the feeling Z-Foxtrot was studying me again.

A boy with a gray owl t-shirt, white shorts, and gray converse stepped forwards and I recognized him immediately as Malcolm Grey, son of Athena. He was one of the casualties in the Second Giant War from the Athena cabin, Annabeth was _so_ depressed until Justin came along, 4 months later.

"Hi," he said with a smile, "I'm Yankee, Battle Strategist," I nodded with an internal sneer, _'Of course you would name yourself Yankee after your sisters stupid invisibility cap.'_

_'Omega_, _reign in your temper,_' a male voice laughed in my head. _'It wouldn't do for you to spout out something you're not supposed to know about.'_ he chided.

_'Who the Hades are you?_' I asked inwardly, while smiling at the next person who introduced himself.

_'I am Chaos._' the voice said simply.

I blinked in shock as I a). recognized the guy who told me who she was and b). CHAOS?!  
The person was a Mr. Michael Yew, who had died in the Titan War when the bridge collapsed (my fault).

"Hey, I'm Mike, Top Healer," he was wearing a golden flannel shirt and a white tie with black jeans, and gold converse.

I'm pretty sure my lips were twitching upwards. Such originality. I swear, these people have a gift with names.

Sabrina stepped forwards and I blinked, slightly shocked, as I had forgotten she was there. "Father wishes to speak to you, O, just remembered. Kind of got distracted, and then you need to meet your patron."  
I got confused. "But I've already met both Hes-" Sabrina rolled her eyes at me, like there was something I was supposed to know.

"No, your Protogenos Patron." I mouthed the word, 'Ohhhh,' in shock. Seeing my blank look, she elaborated.

"Bravo's is Uranus," I gaped for a few seconds before shaking my head out of my stupor. "Oscar's is Chronos," I took a moment to inwardly snort. Of _course_ he was. "Gamma's is Pontus," hmm, the Protogenos of the Sea is Gamma's Patron. I wonder who she is now ...

"Tango's is Physis. Delta's is Phanes. Charlie's is Hemera, my mom. Yankee's is Elpis. Foxtrot's are the Ourae, all the mountains, as she likes archery and you have to have a vantage point. Mike's is Hydros." I cringed. He had drowned. Sure, have him be Michael's Patron.

"Lee's is Aether, my dad. Sierra's is Tartarus." I narrowed my eyes at her. I didn't much like him, he tried to kill me. "And yours is Thesis." I choked on the air I was breathing.

"I thought it was-"

"Oh no, you're his heir, his successor." I felt a bit light-headed. "He chose you and Tidal, but Tidal doesn't want to rule."

"And if I say no?" I asked weakly.

"You can't,"  
_'Well, actually you can, but I'd be so disappointed. I'd be so sad, so lonely, I don't know what I'd do._' I mentally rolled my eyes. _Who knew Chaos was such a little kid?_

_'I take great offense to that statement.' he scoffed. 'I am many millennia old. Many, many, many, many, many, many, many, many...'_

"So, to Aether?" I asked after ignoring Chaos' comments, which was hard, since he kept saying them. Over and over and over and over and over and over and - oh, uh - over again.

"Yep! It's time for you to meet my dad! I mean you've already met my mom, and this _is_ my dad's city. And he's faking sadness about the fact that you haven't come to see him yet." Sabrina rolled her eyes. "If you ask me, almost all the male Protogenoi act like children."

"And the ones that don't?"

"Phanes, Pontus, Tartarus. Phanes is the Protogenos of procreation, though, so he really has a reason to act like an adult. Pontus is just like the ocean here. He is wise, and unpredictable, and doesn't like confined spaces, but he doesn't hate the underground, or the sky either. Like the Big Three do, which is so stupid. I mean, if I were Hades, I would so get my undead army and wreak havoc on them, I'm serious.

"And Tartarus, well, he's where all the monsters go, he lost all his childishness a log time ago because the Demigods started to kill monsters at their Godly parents insistence. The monsters weren't even monsters, really. They hung around the mortal world, they were singers and actors and doctors and life-savers. But the Gods and Goddesses grew bored, and they started whispering fake terrible things that the monsters were doing in their ears.

"The first 'monster' killed was the Nemean Lion. She's so sweet and when she saw the Demigods coming up to her she thought they wanted to play, so she ran up to them and opened her mouth to tell them something (Demigods back then could talk to all animals, y'know), and they threw a sword in her mouth. She wouldn't go out for decades. It was miserable. I tried to console her, she's my cat, Chaos gave her to me as a birthday present. But she was inconsolable.

"And it was all the Gods and Goddesses fault. They doomed her species of so-called 'monsters' to death. Now when you see monsters like a slaughterhouse you have to kill it right then, or you're not good enough to be a Demigod. It sickens me." she turned her head to the side and I kind of gaped at her for a few seconds.

"You should remember, you were best friends with Medusa and her sisters before Poseidon raped her in the Wisdom Goddesses temple. And you were friends with Arachne too, she was such a lovely woman, she didn't even do the things Athena accused her of. The 'Wisdom' Goddess got bored. But the 'monsters' you were always closest to were the hellhounds and Cyclopses. That's what drew Tidal to you. And Mrs. O'Leary. Blackjack, too, he's not even a Pegasus.

"Nobody can understand him, except you. He's a mix of a hellhound, hence his black coat, a Pegasus, the wings, and a Sable, the unwavering loyalty. Sables are mystical winged cats that are fiercely loyal to their owners, and attack people who want to cause the owner harm. How you see Blackjack isn't how he actually looks. He's a big cat, roughly the size of Mrs. O'Leary, with wings that have some sort of poisonous metal at the tip, fangs that had about 20-27 types of poison in them, and can choose one or more at will, and claws that are sharper than anything that will ever be made. Ever. She's in your apartment here, actually.

"That's what we're going to see Dad about. He can take The Fog off your mind. I mean, after all, Mom made it to stop people from killing some 'monsters, she put The Fog on them to make them look small and fuzzy and adorable."

I was shocked. Blackjack wasn't a Pegasus?! What? He sure looked like a Pegasus, felt like a Pegasus, and SMELLED like a Pegasus. I was about to argue, but I realized we were leaving the building.

I turned around to get a better look at it, and I blinked in shock. It looked like a regular old house. One story, painted blue, wooden door, black roof, plants growing around it. But it was small. And, unless I have magically become blind and lost my sense of how big something is, I don't think it was one story. I went down stairs! I looked out a window and found myself so high up I almost died.

Sabrina looked at my flabbergasted [**A/N: Lol. I just over that word. Flabbergasted. My flabber has been gasted, guise.]** face and laughed.

"It's to make sure our enemies don't find us. The rest of the city has some high rises, so most would think, 'Hey, they need a big building to hold all the troops,'. And they would be right, but The Fog! Dad's going to take the block off your ability to see through it. Then you'll see this ginormous building with so many stories, and such a huge width. I think it's bigger than the Underworld."

To be honest, I wasn't expecting that. "Bigger than the _Underworld_?! But that place is HUGE! How could something that big be small and normal?"

"How do you manage to anger almost everybody you meet? It's called skill." I huffed at her answer and busied myself gaping at everything I saw.

Sabrina kept up a commentary of everything we passed. "There's the Arena, where all the disputes are settled. All of them." And "That's Little Juliet's bakery. Best cookies, best everything. Her and her husband Papa work there. Everybody loves them, Juliet and Papa. They have a little girl, she's about five months now. When we make our way back to Thesis' place, I'll take you in to get a chocolate muffin. In Chaos' name, those are good!"

There was also, "Hey, it's Malik! Yo, Mal!" a vaguely humanoid figure turned towards us, and my first thought was, 'Holy Leo's Dad! I'm sooo dead!' The next was, 'Is he eating ... amber? And what is he wearing? Is he really waving at us like that?!' "That's the Commander of the Second Cohort. His exercises are the worst! If you don't listen the first time, 'Drop down and give me 2,000!' It's like a nightmare you can't wake up from!"

She kept pointing out buildings and telling me what they were. "That's the Training Arena. A man named Bob takes care of things there. Him and his cat." "That's the Grocery, or as close as you're going to get to one here." "That's the pool," "That's the housing district, but that's not where we soldiers live. We live in apartments around the 'little house'." "That's where the Temples are, sometimes, before we go to stop a war, we go and pray to our Patrons and seek guidance. Which I never do, I just go to Mom and Dad and tell 'em I'll see 'em for dinner. Some people can't talk to their Patron's, like Bravo and Sierra, so they go there."

By the time we reached where her Mom and Dad supposedly loved, I was dead on my feet. "Sabrina - do you - think that - maybe we could - I don't know - drive to the - next place - or something?" I gasped and put my hands on my knees. Then I didn't even bother, and dropped heavily on the ground, panting.

Sabrina was faring so much better than me. "C'mon, Omega, stop whining. That was barely twenty miles,"

I glared at her through my bangs. "I - hate - you - so badly!" I choked out. "Go - away - and let - me die - in peace." my chest rose and fell rapidly, and I clutched a stitch in my side. "Gahh - cramp!"

She rolled her eyes, flicked her fingers, and I was flying through the door, literally.

* * *

About five minutes later, I had my breath back, and I was standing stiffly in front of a golden door.

"You can knock." Sabrina grinned. I stood still. "Why aren't you knocking?" she frowned at me. "Do you know _how_ to knock?" I rolled my eyes and knocked.

"Whoohoo, you got it, girl!" she whisper-cheered and I grinned.

"That's right, Omega's got all the moves!" I stuck a stupid pose right when the door opened and someone laughed. My face turned bright red and Sabrina sniggered.  
"You must be Persephone Jackson," my head snapped up and I fell out of my 'end-of-song' pose. (One hand on my hip, the other in the air, my head pointed towards the ground.)

"I'm Omega, sir, not her." the man frowned and looked at Sabrina, who rolled her eyes. _Hmm, must be contagious._

"She is, but she doesn't like to be called that. Not anymore," she told him, and he nodded like he understood. Which I highly doubted, Sabrina barely understood all the reasons I had.

"Well, c'mon in, both of you. I need to have a chat with Miss 'Not Her'." I clenched my jaw. "Sabrina, you can do whatever, read, train in the arena, p-"

"I promised Omega that I'd take her to Little Juliet and Papa's Bakery. She looked pretty interested in it when we passed." I guess she was trying to embarrass me, but it wasn't working. Everybody and everything knew about my love of chocolate.

"Anyways! Come, into the Den. We have to remove The Fog from your head." he turned and ushered us - well, me - inside. The house was, in simple terms, freaking fab-freaking-tastic.

The furniture was all golds and blues, with tones of red and pink thrown in with reckless abandon. There were pictures covering the walls and decorating stands around every room. It was of Hemera, this dude (who I was guessing was Aether), and Sabrina. There were some with a picture of another boy, but we always went faster past those. Some were of this adorable dog, but here's the thing, it was a dog, with a cat head, and a elephant mixed in. The cat head looked kind of like a vicious Siamese, and the dog looked like a Doberman, the elephant looked just like a regular elephant other than the tusks. They were made out of the same material my sword was, except just the Creation Onyx.

The floors were some kind of weird honey-and-warm brown coffee colored wood. The walls were all purple-y on the first floor, all green on the second, all sky blue-ish on the third, and all glass on the fourth. But according to Sabrina and Aether's continuous meaningless chatter, we were going to the -5 floor.

I didn't understand that. Why were we going _up_ if we needed to go _down_? Seeing my confused look, Aether grinned, "The only way to go down is to go up." That didn't help me at all, if anything, it made me almost as ADHD as Leo.

Leo. _Leo_. **Leo** LEO. _Oh no, oh no. Leo! He's gonna think I hate him or something. Or I'm avoiding him. Or I'm with Nico, and he got jealous and kidnapped me. Or that I h-_

"-GA! WE. ARE. HERE. Here, dad, shine some light in her eyes." I jumped and hit the wall behind me.

"No, I'm good. No. Don't need you to do that. I'm good, honest. Never been better. No light. Don't." Sabrina snorted and her dad grinned.

"Well then, in you go." he pulled me by my arm and pushed me into the wall.

Which I fell through.

* * *

**_Hey guise, thank you for your continued support. And all the nice reviews. It makes me happy that you took the time to type a response to my story to tell me how you think it's going. _**

**_I'm going to beg for reviews, this is just a story, but they mean a lot and tell me that there are people out there who appreciate my stories and my writing. And that makes me all warm and fuzzy. _**

**_Thank you all, again, and I'll try to update soon. Thank you reviewers for helping me bring my story along last time, and I hope you'll do the same this time. _**

**_Love you all._**

**_Signing off, _**

**_TheFourEyedWonder_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello my people. I have missed you! Here is Chapter 3 for you! A day late! Sorry, but here it is now! I have school and homework and annoying relatives._**

**_I had to keep looking back at the original story for the ranks, but I changed them a bit because really? All of them being the head of something almost right away? Thalia-Bravo only is because duh, she's awesome!_**

**_ANSWERS TO REVIEWS:_**

**Scumble: **Yay! I'm glad I made you laugh! SUCCESS! Don't worry, nobody caught the reference. *sigh* It was the knocking thing. Thank you! I try to make the chapters awesome! Cool!

**pandalover9914: **Thank you! I try to update quickly, but sometimes things pile up and I can't update as fast as I'd like. I'm glad I can make you laugh, that's an important part in being an author! Yay! I'm so happy you think its pure awesomeness! I will will will! **(PART TWO OF YOUR REVIEW) **Yay! I didn't think the first one was good, but hey! it's the readers choices! Thank you! I try to be a good author! Here's an update!

**_Anyway: DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of it's characters. I only use them for my own enjoyment._**

**_Lauren: Yeah, you do, you're crazy._**

**_Me: Duh, how else would we be friends. As Omega says, us kay-ray-zees have to stick together._**

* * *

**CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN**  
**CHAPTER 4: I Learn Some Things.**  
**~PERCY'S POV~**  
I was falling.  
I would like to say, once more, that's I had some intellectual thoughts, that I came to peace with this inevitable moment.

But, again, that would be the biggest lie I have ever said. What I actually thought was: _Do you treat all your guests this way?_

And then I realized I was falling while also sliding down on something. I reached a hand out and felt ... plastic?

I clenched my jaw. They seriously pushed me through a wall and onto a SLIDE? What the Hades? _The only way to go down is to go up._ I smacked my forehead, which caused me to hit my head on the slide, in frustration, and I held my head in pain.

As I figured out this piece of information, the 'slide' leveled out, and I slid off of it, and onto a pile of pillows. I got up, spitting feathers out of my mouth (they were _that_ kind), just in time. Aether and Sabrina slid down and landed gracefully, unlike myself, and grinned at me.

"I officially hate both of you." I declared, and marched off to Hades-knows-where.

"Aww, Omega! C'mon, you're going the wrong way. It's _this_ way." Sabrina pulled on my hand and gave me her best puppy dog eyes.

"No," I wailed. "Not the puppy eyes! Must - resist! Can't afford failure! Nooo! Stop!" I cried dramatically. "I beg of you! Stop using those confounded eyes against me! What did I ever do to you?!"

Sabrina snorted, "You tried to take me to that terrible place. You also told me you hated me. Twice."

"I am so sorry, Daughter of the Light! Can you ever forgive me for my sins?" I sobbed and fell to my knees, putting my hands in a pleading/praying motion.

She pretended to think about it, while her dad looked amused in the background. "I guess in time, I can forgive thee for thy crimes against moi." she struck a self-centered pose, and I giggled.

"Okay girls, times-a-wasting." Aether smiled and I looked around for the first time, unconsciously getting up.

The underground room was beautiful. There were flowers and trees sprouting from the ground, and adding some color to the place. There were also paintings hung from the walls, of Aether, Hemera, Sabrina, Aether and Hemera, Aether and Sabrina, Hemera and Sabrina, and all three of them. There was also one of a boy with brown messy hair and mischievous silver eyes.

But before I could ask who he was, his picture was swallowed up by the earth from a non-hostile source. (I knew this because when I teamed up with Leo to bust Gaea's head, some of her powers travelled to the closest people, namely Leo and myself.) I sent a quizzical look at Sabrina, but she either didn't see it, or deliberately ignored it.

Sighing, I followed them as they walked through the underground compound without a word spoken, for once.

* * *

Finally, it seemed that they had reached the place where they were supposed to be. I sagged against the wall in relief and Aether chuckled.

"So!" he clapped his hands together in childish delight. "It's time to take off The Fog, and then send you on your merry way to Little Juliet's bakery and then to Thesis' place!"

"You mean palace," Sabrina muttered with an eye roll. "Literally, he got bored one day and imagined a palace up. Details perfect and everything. And he just creates up more stuff to fill it. He's unbearable."

I grinned, this guy sounds about my style. "As long as he imagined up a pool or a hot tub, he's bearable in my books." I smirked at the annoyed look that flashed through Sabrina's eyes.

"'Course he would be to you. You're kay-ray-zee!" Sabrina protested.

"Ah, my young friend, us kay-ray-zee's have to stick together to fight the sane forces." I grinned at her eye roll. She stuck her tongue out at me with a major pout.

"And I'm older than you, by the way. I'm about a century old. Mom and Dad got a bit lonely so they decided to call up Phanes and ask if they cou-"

"Gahh! I get it! No need to force these terrifying mental images onto me! Jeez! Are you mentally unstable or something? And why is everyone who looks younger than me older?! It's Nico! who's about 70-something. And Thalia's a h-" I cut off my rant quickly and avoided both of their questioning looks, as they had mine.

"We're here, again, so," Aether sent me an impish grin. "You ready, Commander?" I frowned a bit at that. Why did the chair get to determine that I was going to be the Commander?

I mean, these people I had met earlier probably were here way longer an they all seemed to fit more of the job description. Bravo shows signs of born leadership, so why didn't the chair pick her? And who said that I wanted to be Commander? Being a leader hadn't exactly worked out well for me in the past.

"...and that's how we'll remove The Fog." Aether grinned and clapped his hands together again. "Ready? 'Course you are, so BEGIN!"

* * *

I was sucked into this weird landscape-y place. Aether was there as well and he looked confused. "This has never happened before," he admitted and I felt something sour in my mouth. _Figures, I would automatically screw something up and make myself different from everybody else._

"Usually we just take it off, no big deal, but why have to be in the underground room because seeing all of the fog-less buildings and things up on the ground would be kind of shocking." he mumbled and looked around.

"Well my chosen sure has a cool dreamscape, you must admit." a man wearing an all black suit strolled up leisurely. His suit was all black, except the blue and white streaks shooting across. His eyes were hidden behind his big silver sunglasses, and the lenses were completely black, so I couldn't see his eyes. He was grinning - Aether and I were frozen.

Well, Aether was frozen. I was scrutinizing this guy. He said is as his chosen, I was Chaos' chosen, this dude was Chaos.

"Why, hello Mr. C!" I smiled like I had met him before, he caught on quickly.

"Omega! You haven't aged a day, my dear girl. Do tell me how you do this without being immortal." he fake-fawned over me.

"Sorry, C, it's a family secret. Though I _do_ wonder how long it's been since I've seen you last, darling." I gave a pout and he snickered silently

"Wait - hold on a second. You know this woman, Chaos?" Aether asked confused and held up a hand like Beyoncé.

"If you like it then you should've put a ring on it." I sang under my breath and Chaos laughed, confusing Aether even more.

"Um, for the question, no, not really. Never met him before, but I kind of out the pieces together." I grinned at his aggravated expression. "Plus the fact that he wouldn't SHUT UP earlier." Chaos looked pleased.

"I pride myself on that, thank you ma'am." he said with his nose up in the air. Literally. He had somehow unstuck his nose and he had it floating way up over his head. "Is this snotty enough for you, Omega?"

"Sir," Aether said quickly and we averted our attention to him, and he flushed. "May I ask _why_ we are in Miss Omega's dreamscape, exactly?"

"I need to give Omega her old memories from past reincarnations. She currently doesn't have them." he answered cheerfully. "But only one rebirth per day, or she'll be overwhelmed. She's literally had thousands of lives, she's been thousands of people's daughters. In one life she was a Jew, and she was killed in a gas chamber. In another she was a mermaid. In one she was a daughter of Zeus. Another Hades, and Hades _and_ Persephone." I blinked.

Sweet! Hades was my dad once! Awesome! And him and Persephone were probably so confused when my soul disappeared from wherever it was. I sniggered and Aether looked at me weirdly but Chaos nodded with a smirk.

Ha, if I ever go back, I'm so going to say that I'm their long lost daughter.

Oh my Gods, that means that Nico would be my half-brother! And if I was a daughter of Zeus once, Thalia was my half-sister too! I winced suddenly, if Thalia were here she would be so excited. Probably jump me in happiness and tell me I had to listen to Green Day with her now, and wear Death to Barbie t-shirts.

Chaos looked at me sadly. "Aether, have you removed The Fog's presence from her mind, yet?" he asked and Aether nodded in the positive.

"Can my chosen and I have a few seconds?" Aether smiled and disappeared in a flash of golden light. It was just me and Chaos then.

"Persephone, I'm going to give you your first life's memories back now, okay?" I nodded and glared at him slightly for calling me by my real name.

"Okay," I grumbled, annoyed. Chaos came forwards and placed his hands on both sides of my head, directly on my temples.

_-FLASHBACK-  
I was walking down a road with my best-friend, Emmy. Well, her real name was Medusa, but who would want to be called that? Emmy was much better, we both agreed._

_"So, how are things going between you and Tyson?" I gave a sky smirk and Emmy turned tomato red._

_"Oh my gargoyles, Persephone!" she whined. "Stop it! There is nothing going on between us!" she sighed. "He doesn't even see me, anyways, Perce, you know this."_  
_I glared at her. "You know that isn't true, Em, he does see you, he kept asking me if we were going to be hanging out today." I grinned at her, it was because Tyson was planning this totally awesome surprise birthday party for her. (He told me he was going to ask her out. SQUEE! I know, I know, such an Aphrodite chick. She _is_ my mom.)_  
_"Well duh, we ALWAYS hang out today! You know what day it is! It's ... June Eighth! My _birthday_!" she squealed, and I whooped with her._

_"What'cha wanna do today? It's all on me, GIRLS. DAY. OUUUT!" we yelled the last part together and laughed, linking arms. _

* * *

_I grinned as we began walking home, arms laden with clothes back, and several new pairs of boots for me! Emmy had got new jeans, and a couple sweaters, plus we both got this new thing called 'manicures, and pedicures'._

_Basically, they put this weird smelling paint-like something on our nails! Fingers and toes, mine were pink, Emmy's were blue._

_We walked up to the house laughing, remembering our encounter with Stheno, she had frozen like she had been caught in the act of theft. But, actually, she was almost caught in the act of buying her sister a birthday present. Then she bolted, _not suspicious at allll, Stheno, not at all.

_Now we were at the door and I was having the hardest time hiding my grin. It was going to be _sooo_ cute when Tyson asks her out!_

_I unlocked the door and ushered her inside, the lights were all on, and I heard voices coming from the den. I glared at the wall. GUYS!_

_Emmy didn't notice anything and we walked up the stairs and deposited our things on my bed, but then Emmy wanted to go lay in the den because, "Percy! The VIEW!". I trudged slowly down the stairs, her surprise party was so going to be ruined._

_When we got into the den it was in a state of putting itself together. Tyson was ordering people around and telling them where to put the decorations._

_"C'mon everyone, it has to be perfect for Emmy when she gets back!" he clapped his hands excitedly and I could barely hide my squeal. Emmy wasn't so fortunate. It was loud enough to stop all movement and Tyson to look at me horrified._

_"Big sister! You said you'd be back when we were _done_! We aren't done!" he looked worried and kept glancing at Emmy who was frozen in her gushing moment._

_"Well I thought you would be done by now, honestly." I rolled my eyes. "I thought even a Son of Poseidon could decorate for a party in nine hours."_

_Tyson blushed but Emmy smacked my arm. "Shut it, Persephone, it's beautiful. Thank you, Tyson." Tyson was beaming now._

_"It was no problem, Emmy." he blushed again. "Uh, Surprise!" Emmy fell into laughter and everyone else joined in. _

* * *

_I woke up the next day when there was a knock on our door. Tyson was already up, I guessed, and at his work in the forges. I got up and stumbled over to the door gracefully, and opened it, halting the knocking process. _

_"Oh, hello Mr. Aslo, do you have the mail?" he smiled at me, and handed me three milky white parchment envelopes. "Have a good day, Mr. Aslo!" he merely smiled at me again and waved before embarking down the street._

_I closed the door with my hip as I sorted through the mail. A letter from Dad, asking how I've been. A letter from my workplace, with my weekly drachma. And a letter from ... Emmy? I quickly ripped to open and gasped._

_**Dearest Persephone,**_

_**I apologize for writing this in a letter, but I will not be residing here anymore. Something happened last night that has made it impossible to show my face around here anymore.**_

_**Do not worry, my friend, nobody has died, but such a tragedy has occurred I wonder if it was not worse. Yesterday, on my way home, I decided to visit the temple where I work.**_

_**I was wandering, when I stumbled across another person in the temple. He was looking at me with a almost ... hungry look in his eyes. It was none other than the despicable sea God.**_

_**I say despicable because what happened soon after. I smiled at him and said hello, but the temple was supposed to be closed, and I was only there to check up on its security. He jumped on me and used his water controlling powers to bind me to the floor, but the water was translucent.**_

_**He raped me, Persephone, right there in the temple. When he was done, and Athena appeared with a blinding flash and preceded to tell me and **_him_**off. But when she was done with him, he merely flashed away, leaving me naked and alone to deal with the wrath of the prideful Wisdom Goddess.**_

_**She turned me into a monster. I am a monster. My hair is now made of SNAKES! Snakes, my friend. My biggest fear. But my eyes are the worst. They can turn people into **_stone_**. I can take away life with a single glance, Persephone. I cannot live in a place where people are subject to my curse.**_

_**I wish you the best of luck in life, and please tell Tyson that I am sorry. That I didn't leave because of him. Tell him that I - that I love him, will you? I hope you never have the misfortune of stumbling upon me again.**_

_**Yours truly, Medusa.**____

_-END FLASHBACK-_

I gasped and stumbled backwards in shock as years of memories flooded through my brain. I had lost my best friend, and because Tyson and I were so close to her, when people found out what had happened, they shunned us as well. Finally it ended when they tossed us into a deep dark pit I now know to be Tartarus.

I looked up a Chaos and he was looking at me sadly. "Was that re-real?" he nodded with a miserable expression. I let out a sob. "Poor Emmy. I look about the same as I did then, and sound the same, and I killed her. And I killed Stheno and Euryale. I am a terrible best friend."

Chaos sighed. "I am sorry to be the bearer of subject changes, but we must get down to business. As you are Commander of my Army, you should know the soldiers in your Army. I would have already activated this in your head, but I didn't want to freak you out, so I will give you the files of the people you met today instead of inserting it in your head." he passed me a stack of files out of nowhere.

I picked up the top and looked at the name on it. **Oscar** was printed in big black bold letters. I looked at Chaos curiously. "I already know who he is. He wasn't wearing a hood."

Chaos blinked. "Yes he is. He wears a hood at all times to protect his identity." Chaos' eyes widened. "He told me that he wished he didn't have to, that nobody would hate him for what he had done so he could show his face, maybe since your my heir, you unconsciously tried to help him." he rubbed his nonexistent beard. "I wonder ... and while I'm wondering, Omega, you can get a start on those files!"

I rolled my eyes and opened up the next. **Gamma**.

Hmm ...

**_EARTH NAME: _**_Calypso_

I nearly dropped the folder if it weren't for the fact that Chaos had made a comfy Big Joe chair to appear and you can't really drop things on those.

**_GENDER:_** _Female_

**_HERITAGE: _**_Daughter of Atlas_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When the First Titan War came around, Calypso sided with her father, and when the Titan's were defeated, she was sentenced to her immortal life on Ogygia. Her punishment was that she would fall in love with every male hero who ever landed on her island, and when they left her heart would be broken, without failing once. The female heroes would become like sisters to her, and when they had to leave, it would be like being stabbed 37 times in the chest._

_**NAME IN CHAOS ARMY: **__Gamma_

_**RANK:**__ Commander of the Fourth Cohort_

_**PATRON:**__ Pontus, Protogenos of the Sea_

I found myself grinning. Of course Pontus would choose a Nereid Titan to be his champion.

I blinked and frowned. _Like sisters to her ... be like being stabbed 37 times in the chest._

"Wait, if I was like a sister to her, we would have a sisterly bond, right? And she would feel it when she met me, right? So she knows who I am, right?" I asked Chaos after finishing her file.

He merely nodded, and went back to studying my dreamscape. For what reason? I have no idea. A happy feeling blossomed in my chest. _SHE REMEMBERS ME!_I did a mini dance in my beanbag chair with armrests and picked the next file.  
**Echo.**

_**EARTH NAME**__: Lee Fletcher_

Yeah, already know this.

_**GENDER:**_ _Male_

**_HERITAGE:_** _Son of Apollo and Marcie Fletcher_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When he was eleven, his mother threw him out because 'monsters' had started to attack him. He met up with a satyr in Chicago, and they trekked the rest of the way to Long Island South killing monsters with tin cans and makeshift arrows. He was killed by a hellhound in the Second Titan War. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY: **__Echo_

_**RANK:**__ Lieutenant of the Archery or Long-Range Weapons Cohort, known mostly as the AoL-RW Cohort. _

_**PATRON:**__ Aether, Protogenos of the Light_

I nodded, makes sense. Son of Apollo: makeshift arrows, satyr: tins cans. But his mom throwing him out? I am so glad my mom was supportive and awesome, and found a great husband and made a life for herself as an author as well.

I picked up the next file and read the name on the front. **Foxtrot. **_Well, I already know who she is, but eh, why not?_

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Zoë Nightshade_

_**GENDER:**__ Female_

_**HERITAGE: **__Daughter of Atlas. One of the Hesperides, before she was kicked out when she helped Heracles. _

_**BACKGROUND:**__ Zoë was one of the Hesperides, but when she helped Heracles on his quest to trick Atlas and get a golden apple of immortality, her sisters exiled her and when Heracles gave her no credit for what she did on Mount Othrys, she became a Hunter to escape men like him. She was killed by her father on a quest to save Lady Artemis and was given the chance to join the Chaos Army instead of remaining in the stars with Orion for eternity. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Foxtrot_

_**RANK:**__ Commander of the Archery or Long-Range Weapons Cohort, known mostly as the AoL-RW Cohort. _

_**PATRON:**__ The Ourae. All of them, so if you anger her, don't go mountain climbing._

I snorted. Really? _...don't go mountain climbing. Who wrote this?!_ I threw her file and the other two files off of my lap and onto my miniature table so I could get the other one.

**Delta**

I took a deep breath, and then frowned. These files were not in the correct order. Who arranged these? Oh yeah. _CHAOS! THE ORDERING IS INCORRECT!_ I yelled in my mind and he winced.

"Geez, keep it down, trying to see what this is." he looked closer at my iPhone Leo gave me.

"Thats my GodPhone. Well, that's what Leo called it anyways." Chaos sent me a sideways smirk.

_'You so liked him,'_ he whispered in my head. _'Omega's got a crrruuuush! She's got a cruuuuuush!'_ I glared at him, decided to ignore him again, and turned back to the files still on my lap.

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Silena Beauregard_

_**GENDER**__: Female_

_**HERITAGE:**__ Daughter of Aphrodite and Dan Beauregard_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When she was ten, her father dropped her off at the Camp sign and promised to pick her up when summer ended. He never was able to, as he died in a car accident on the way back to his house in Rochester, New York. So she stayed year-long in the Aphrodite Cabin and eventually fell in love with Charles Beckendorf. In the Second Titan War she was blackmailed by Luke Castellan into being a spy for Kronos after wishing to stop helping him. (The blackmail used: they would kill her boyfriend Charles Beckendorf.) She died bringing the Ares Cabin to the fight, when they refused to come since the Apollo Cabin refused to give the chariot to the Ares Cabin, when she was poisoned by the Drakon. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Delta_

_**RANK**__: Lieutenant of the Fourth Cohort_

_**PATRON:**__ Phanes, Protogenos of Procreation/Generations_

I sniggered. The Daughter of Aphrodite's patron is the Protogenos of Procreation. The irony, I swear.

I stacked that file on the others and rolled my eyes at the one in my hands. I still couldn't get over the fact that **Charlie** was the best he could come up with.

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Charles Beckendorf_

_**GENDER**__: Male_

_**HERITAGE:**__ Son of Hephaestus and Samantha Beckendorf_

_**BACKGROUND: **__When he was nine he was taken to Camp by satyr named Moss, and he stayed only for the summer, choosing to stay with his mom during the school year and help her with her inventions. He died in an explosion on the Princess Andromeda when the enemy was going to disable the Greek Fire, he told his comrade, Persephone Jackson, to run and leave him behind. She did so miserably and saved her own life._ _

I looked up for a few seconds to wipe my tears and I saw Chaos give me a sad look.

"You know he's fine now." he said consolingly and I nodded with a bright grin.

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY: **__Charlie_

_**RANK:**__ Commander of the Forges_

_**PATRON:**__ Hemera, Protogenos of the Day_

I shifted my seating on the chair and tapped my foot while I fished for the other file from the middle of the pile on the table in front of me.

**Yankee**

_**EARTH NAME: **__Malcolm Grey_

_**GENDER:**__ Male_

_**HERITAGE:**__ Son of Athena and Ryan Grey_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ It was never safe for him as all children of Athena know they are demigods and are always open for monster attacks, so when he was eight he went to the Camp, guided by his mother, Athena. He was a survivor of the Second Titan war along with most of his siblings and was a casualty in the Second Giant War. He died while fighting three hellhounds and a dracnae._

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Yankee, after his little sisters invisibility cap._

_'Knew it,'_ I thought bitterly and Chaos rolled his eyes, now laying a bed that had popped up in the middle of ... Yankee's file. I picked it up and resumed my foot tapping.

_**RANK:**__ Battle Strategist_

_**PATRON:**__ Elpis, Protogenos of Hope._

I made a not bad face. Malcolm didn't have much of a background, but I guess life at Camp isn't much to write about. **[A\N: Yeah, Percy, that's why there's nine books about you. The Lost Hero is about Jason (he has no personality), Piper (I hate her), and Leo (I love him).]**

Picking up the next file I made a face. This was Tartarus' champion's file. But something about her was familiar and she seemed nice enough.

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Bianca Di Angelo_

I choked on the air I was breathing. HOLY STYX, BIANCA?! OH. MY. GODS. OF. OLYMPUS! Holy Mother of Rhea!

_**GENDER:**__ Female_

_**HERITAGE: **__Daughter of Hades and Maria Di Angelo, full sibling of Nico Di Angelo_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When she was fourteen, after her father told her uncle that he wouldn't kill his children and lover, Zeus killed her mother with his lightning bolt and Hades sent her and her younger brother to the Lotus Hotel and Casino for their protection. After 70 years, their father sent the Fury Alecto to get them out and then sent them to Westover Hall in Bar Harbor, Maine. She became a Hunter of Artemis and was the one to be lost in the land without rain, after trying to bring a Hades figurine out of the Junkyard of the Gods, bringing a defective prototype of Talos to life and having it attack them until she jumped inside and shut it down manually. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Sierra_

_**RANK:**__ Commander of the Third Cohort _

_**PATRON:**__ Tartarus, Protogenos of the Abyss._

I smacked myself on the forehead. "Duh, he's her patron because he's kind of her fathers domain!" Chaos snickered.

"I don't think you should mention that to him. Ever." he grinned. "He would probably keep you in himself for an eternity."

I paled. "No thank you. I'm sorry, Tartarus! I didn't mean it! I really wouldn't like to be thrown or fall into you again! Twice is two times more than enough!" I yelled out to nobody in particular, but the cold feeling around my throat disappeared and I looked around with wide eyes.

I hastily grabbed the next file and busied myself with reading it.

**Tango**

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Castor Black_

_:__**GENDER:**__: Male_

_**HERITAGE**__: Son of Dionysus and Mary Black, twin brother of Pollux Black_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When he and his twin turned eleven they were sent to Camp Half-Blood and told to not come back. He became a year-rounder and hung out with his dad and twin, he was an avid supporter of finding Pan. He died in the Battle of the Labyrinth at seventeen years of age at the hands of an demigod, enraging his father and depressing his twin. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Tango_

_**PATRON:**__ Physis, Protogenos of Nature (order and origin of nature)_

I shrugged. It made enough sense. Dionysus, wine, grapes, plants grow faster around them, the Nature Protogenos of Nature being his child's patron.

The next file was **Mike**'s. I laughed freely this time. "I swear, Chaos, your soldiers have the most original names, I swear it." he grinned too, and agreed wholeheartedly.

"For some reason they all wanted to use the pilots alphabet. I have no idea why, but they did. Along with Little Juliet and Papa, and their little baby India. She's adorable, by the way. So cute, with her little wisps of baby brown hair and small little fingers and toes." he stopped suddenly and blushed, glaring at me for laughing at his cooing.

He huffed and turned his back to me, so I started reading the file I had previously started but laughed at.

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Michael Yew_

_**GANDER:**__ Male_

_**HERITAGE:**__ Son of Apollo and Winter Yew_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When he turned ten, his mom told him that he was a Son of Apollo and took him to Camp, where he would spend the summers with his siblings in the Apollo Cabin, and eventually become Cabin Counselor. In the Second Titan War he sadly died when he told Persephone Jackson to take down the Williamsburg Bridge while he was on it, to stop one of the biggest routes for the monsters to take. He fell off the support he was perched on, sniping monsters with his archery skills, into the water below and drowned._

I cringed. Exactly what I meant. He drowned, why is Hydros his patron?

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Mike_

_**RANK:**__ Top Healer_

_**PATRON:**__ Hydros, Protogenos of Water_

I rubbed my eyes and picked up the last file. **Bravo**'s file.

_**EARTH NAME:**__ Thalia Grace_

I dropped the file. Yes, I dropped it. Off of a beanbag chair. It's obviously possible.  
Thalia? As in my cousin Thalia? As in Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus? But she was - oh, duh! Of course he would recruit her soul, she's awesome! And of course she would be high up, she's awesome! But why is she wearing a hood? Isn't she happy being Thalia? Or wasn't she?

_**GENDER:**__ Female_

_**HERITAGE:**__ Daughter of Zeus and Haley Grace_

_**BACKGROUND:**__ When she was seven, her mother had another demigod child, but with Jupiter this time. She raised her little brother basically by herself, as her alcoholic mother never had 'time' for them. When her little brother was two, the mother handed him over to Hera/Juno, telling his sister that he died. She ran away and met a Son of Hermes (see :Oscar:) and they fought monsters together. When she was twelve, and him fourteen, they met a five year old Daughter of Athena. They formed a trio and considered each other family. They ran into a satyr who took them to Camp, but they were held up by a cyclops and when they reached the Half-Blood Hill, the Army had caught up. She sacrificed herself to save her friends, and her father took pity on her and turned her into a tree which surrounded the Camp with magical borders. When Persephone Jackson and Co. got the Golden Fleece, her life was restored and her soul split from the tree. She went on a quest with said girl and became the Lieutenant of Artemis, surviving the Second Titan War, only to be killed by Artemis when the man-hating Goddess found that she had been in love the whole time. _

_**NAME IN THE CHAOS ARMY:**__ Bravo_

_**RANK:**__ Commander of the Second Cohort_

_**PATRON:**__ Uranus (or Ouranos), Protogenos of the Sky_

I let out a shaky breath. _So loving the background info, Pinecone Face. It's just really uplifting and fantastic, don't 'cha think? _

I threw the file on the others and looked up at Chaos, who was playing 'Sorry!' with three other invisible people. "Um, cough cough. What do I do now?"

"Well," he answered, rolling the dice and getting an eleven. "I think that you're supposed to go back, so you can go to the Bakery, and then see Thesis, and then see your apartment and your 'pet' whatever you want to call it. It's Blackjack the undecided." he smiled at me and made a shooing motion. "Off you go, chosen, I have a game to win."

And with that, I was thrown out of my mind, and into the underground room once more, head-butting Sabrina by accident.

* * *

**_Hey, here's another chapter! Don't despair, I'm back, and I will be back soon with another update. Don't frown, it's not good for the face._**

**_I still need OC's, hint hint, guise. Maybe you could help me out? Huh, huh? You guise understand my not so subtle hinting? Did you not? Are you blind or am I just crazy?_**

**_Anywho (no, not anywho DOCTOR WHO!), I feel like this is better, but my chapters need to be longer! Gahh! I'm going to start now to see if it'll work!_**

**_Signing off,_**

**_TheFourEyedWonder (LOVE YOU ALL! SHORT OR TALL!)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello guise. I'm back a little late, but the lack of reviews kind of makes me kind of sad. I won't beg for them or anything, but they make me happy and I enjoy reading your opinions. I will accept constructive criticism, just not stuff like _****This story sucks, you should stop writing.****_ Actually tell me what you don't like about my story, please and thank you._**

**_Oh, and do you want me to make a chapter for each year, or just like an excerpt for some momentous occasion, or something?_**

**Scumble: **Wait no longer, girl, here it is! I'm happy you're happy! Yay! And yes! The OC's will be coming soon! *excited girly squeal*

**Pandalover9914: **Yay! You should feel loved. Very loved, in fact. You're welcome for responding. That was one of the reasons I started over. I felt like I wasn't being kind to the reviewers by basically ignoring them and only acknowledging their presence when I got a really nice one. That's not right. So now I try to respond to all of the reviews so no one feels left out anymore. Sorry if it's not soon, but here it is. ;) Also, for your OC, she is AMAZING! But I'm a bit confused as to who her mom is and why are her eyes a mixture of Percy and Jason? Also, can you do her twin? I'm not sure on somethings but the rest is AMAZING! Holy jeezus, thank you! I love her! In a completely platonic way, I assure you. The only fictional characters that have stolen my heart are Leo Valdez, Neville Longbottom, and Emmett Cullen (or McCarthy, whichever one you prefer). Anyways, to end this obsessively long response, THANK YOU SO MUUUUCH! You make my hear feel SUPER HAPPY!

**_Without further ado, DISCLAIMER: I, TheFourEyedWonder doesn't own anything except for India and the castle and some other things._**

* * *

**CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN  
CHAPTER FIVE: I Learn More Things, and Muffins, Mmm...  
~PERCY'S POV~  
**"Geez, Omega!" Sabrina whined, resembling a four-year old greatly. "Maybe next time you stop being unconscious, you could check to see if you're about to head-butt someone. Geez, O,"

I glared at her slightly and rubbed my forehead. "You think I enjoyed hitting my head on _your_ thick skull?" I retorted and Aether snorted.

Sabrina turned to glare at her actual really old man. "You shouldn't be snorting, dad, who do you think I got the thick skull from?" I tried to tune out their little family spat in favor of thinking about what I was supposed to do right now.

1.) Go to Little Juliet's Bakery.

2.) Go to Thesis' p(a)lace.

3.) Call another meeting to try to get everyone to tell the others who they are. (Need extra time for Oscar-Luke.)

4.) Find Tidal-Tyson and ask him why he changed his name now, and not on Earth.

5.) Catch up with the rest of the guys.

6.) Meet the rest of the Army. (This could take awhile.)

7.) Host a Karaoke Party so I can actually try and meet the whole army. I mean, who doesn't like good karaoke?

8.) I got nothing.

I shook my head and tuned back into the conversation when I heard my name.

"Isn't she, though? I mean, girl, if you're going to look like a washed up cat, work the look. Accept it, don't just act like you don't know you look like a washed-up cat." Sabrina said in a snotty voice to her dad and he nodded with a perfect 'rich girl' sneer.

"What are we talking about?" I asked confused. "Or should I say who?"

"Purple because spaceships don't wear hats." Aether responded like it was obvious.

"Gosh, Omega, where have you been?"

"Umm, mental-checklist-world?" I offered still confused. "Maybe, you could call it my ignore-family-arguments-world." Sabina and Aether both rolled their eyes. Guess I was wrong, it's not contagious, it runs in families.

"So! Are we going to Thesis' palace?" I changed the subject with my not-so-subtle subject changing.

Sabrina gasped. "Yes! And we have to hurry! Here, do you know how to travel somewhere immediately?" she looked nervous and didn't wait for an answer. "I can light travel there, can you, I dunno, maybe water, air, earth, or fire travel?"

"Uh, I can water vapor, use the 'flame network', I can turn myself into little particles and blow myself there, or I can sink into the Earth and reappear wherever you appear." I answered with a confused expression. "Why?"

"Thesis' palace closes in fifteen minutes!" she yelled before disappearing in a flash of golden blindness-inducing light.

I shrugged and the Earth swallowed me whole, and Aether, who had just returned from the bathroom, gaped at where I had been standing.

"Omega?"

* * *

When I reappeared, I was in front of this gingantinormous castle looking thing. "Holy Mother of the Fudge-Monkeys." I murmured in awe.

This place was beautifuller than Elsa's ice castle. Well, not fuller, but more beautiful.

"Yeah, yeah. Pretty colors, I know. Come on!" Sabrina impatiently pulled on my arm and I stumbled after her. We ran past medieval suits of armor, up huge spiraling staircases, down long empty hallways, and past a door with snowflake decorations just like Elsa's in Frozen.

I have to admit, I stopped for a second and was sorely tempted to knock on it and sing, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" to see what would happen, but alas, Sabrina had plans for my eminent death by over-exertion.

We finally stopped running when we got to these regular royal looking doors and walked in, not even knocking in 'our' haste to get there before it closed. "I would tell you to enter, Daughter of Aether, but it seems you can read my mind." a man with color-changing eyes and sandy brown hair smirked at us from a comfy looking throne at the back of the room.

"Well, I needed to bring Omega here before you 'closed' for the day." Sabrina rolled her eyes and I examined the must-be Thesis. He kind of looked like Remus Lupin from Harry Potter, but he didn't have the scars on his face or the graying hair.

"Why thank you for recognizing me, Persephone." he smirked and I glowered at him before registering his words.

"Wait - what?" I asked and looked at him with extreme confuzzlement. "What do you mean recognize you? Or are you secretly Remus Lupin? Oh my Gods! Are you an immortal tortured werewolf?" he laughed at my face under my hood - I was guessing he could see under it or something - it was obviously hilarious as chiz because HE WASN'T ANSWERING!

"No, I am not secretly Remus Lupin, but I did go down to Earth to act as him. It was one of my better years. I am not an immortal tortured werewolf!" he scoffed. "I am an immortal childish Protogenos! Get your facts straight, Big P." he said snobbishly and I was beginning to regret saying I'd like him. His constant use of my real name irked me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Persephone_." he snickered and I snarled at him under my breath.

"Stop it, Thesis. You don't know what she's been through to hate that name. I don't even. Only Chaos does. Literally and figuratively," Sabrina said angrily and he looked at her shocked. I was kind of shocked too, I mean, SABRINA talking back to a Protogenos? Where did her manners go?

Though I was secretly happy that she was sticking up for me. That was more than what most people on Earth did for me. Yay! One more member for the I-Don't-Hate-Omega club! It's growing rapidly, I don't know whats happening!

"Well, I apologize to you, then, Omega." Thesis said carefully as Sabrina continued to keep her narrowed eyes centered on him, slightly creeping me out, and she wasn't even looking anywhere near me! That takes some major skills, I don't get creeped out easily. Take it from someone who knows, so, take it about me, from me!

"I guess I accept your apology. Mostly because I don't want Sabrina's glare leveled at me. No thank you, don't need it. Spongebob's words of wisdom." I grinned and threw his earlier remarks out the window hastily as Sabrina gave me a look.

"Good, now Thesis tell her what she needs to know. Then we can leave and go to Little Juliet's bakery. We skipped it and came here because you like to mess with people and close the Gate's because, "Elsa'a magic can't be revealed!"." Sabrina commented dryly, but with a hint of do-it-or-else-you'll-taste-the-sun in her voice and I almost ran over to Thesis' throne to get it AWAY FROM MEEE!

"So, what are we going over?" I asked Thesis and he shrugged.

"I dunno, ask the mean bossy lady." he mumbled and she shot him a glare and he shrunk in his throne. "I mean, everything professional dear. Wouldn't dream of talking

about anything else." he laughed nervously and I tapped my chin.

"I think you're supposed to tell me about an apartment and Blackjack and the powers I supposedly get from you." I concluded after racking my brain to remember anything about what we were supposed to be chatting amicably to each other about.

"Ah, sounds about right," he agreed. "So, you have Apartment #1126, you are right next door to Gamma, it has about four stories and all are the size of a regular house. You have a huge Master Bedroom, where your precious Blackjack is waiting for you. You should have the ability to conjure anything you ever need, but it needs to be trained and you need to concentrate when training. You could be wishing for a toothbrush and you could get a terrible old dirty one used to clean toilets. You could be wishing for a good book and a whole pile could flatten you."

I blinked. _Whoa, sounds dangerous._ And everybody says words don't hurt. A lot of them grouped onto a lot of paper and sown together or glued together hurts if it hits you. Trust me, I angered the Athena Cabin on more than one occasion. I know what it feels like to be smacked by a dictionary. It. Is. Painful.

"Yes, it truly is." Thesis agreed and I shook my head. "I'm guessing this is all and you are leaving now? I don't understand why you drug her over here if this was all you were going to ask me." I glared at Sabrina. Why did she? She could've just, I dunno, maybe write him a letter or text him or something?!

"Oh, uh yeah, well, we best get going. Muffin's to eat, you see." she gave an impish grin and flashed away, leaving me blind and stumbling around until the Earth swallowed me whole again.

* * *

When I surfaced around the bakery I saw Sabrina standing there sheepishly scratching the back of her neck. "So Sabby, do you not understand the meaning of 'Never Leave A Man Behind.'?" I asked her annoyed. Thesis had stopped me from leaving by blocking all my underground exits and I wanted to flatten him.

"Sorry, Omega, but hey, here's the bakery. Let's go get some muffins!" she sounded excited.

We walked in and I noticed that almost every surface was covered in some kind of dessert. There were doughnuts, brownies, cakes, pies, muffins (like Sabrina told me about), any form of chocolate, ice cream, and blue cookies.

The walls were blue with little wave designs and posters were tacked up randomly. The tables that were strewn across the room weren't in use at the moment, as most people were enjoying the sunny day outside on the patio picnic tables.

Wait - blue cookies? _Blue_ cookies?

Sabrina must have seen where my eyes were stuck because she nudged my arm and answered my unspoken question. "She makes them when she hasn't heard about her daughter for awhile. Her husband makes the others while she only makes those when she's in one of these moods. He watches the counter and gets the food for people and watches India when she's like this."

As soon as she said the last word, a man walked out of the back room with a tray of what looked like more blue cookies. He turned to face us and my breath caught in my throat.

I knew him. I found myself walking forwards to where he was setting them in the display and tickling the baby on the counter at the same time.

"Papa! Did you take those cookies out of the oven?" a very familiar voice called out of the back room and I tried not to cry.

"Yes, Juliet, I did! I'm setting them out now!" he called back and a woman walked through the curtain separating the two rooms.

"Thank you, sweetie," she smiled at him and I let out a shaky breath that seemed to get their attention.

"Oh," the man said sounding shocked. "Can I help you Sabrina? Do you want your usual?"

"Two, actually," she answered for me because I was staring at the woman. "One for Omega. I told her they were the best, and she is severally obsessed with chocolate."  
I glared at her slightly. "Am not, I just have a healthy love for it to be present at all my meals." I muttered and the woman laughed.

"You sound like my oldest," her voice sounded sad. "She would say, 'I am not obsessed, I just like to eat it at every meal until I get old and fat.' It's heart-warming to meet somebody who thinks the same as her. It's like she's somehow here influencing people."

I couldn't help it, I wanted to run up to her and hug her and cry. I bit my lip before responding. "Um, I'd like some blue cookies please. My mom used to make them like that. She was rebelling against a statue. It's nice to meet someone who makes the same things as her. I would always tell her, 'Mom, I think it's cool our cookies are blue. Other people's cookies lack originality, ours have just enough.'." Mom looked like she wanted to run up and hug me and cry, but I kept rambling. "I still eat everything blue now, as a tribute to her. This rude lady just killed her and my step-dad about a year and a half ago while I was in a goddess induced slumber."

Now Mom did come and hug me. She cried into my shirt and I cried into her hair. Paul and Sabrina looked at us confused until I wiped my eyes and sniffed and took off my hood. "I'm sorry, Mom." then their eyes went wide like pizza plates and Paul rushed over and hugged me.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, honey. It wasn't your fault." Mom put her hands on my shoulders and ignored her streaming eyes.

Sabrina awkwardly watched the wall while making sure MY BABY SISTER didn't fall. I HAD A BABY SISTER. "Oh! I just remembered, Papa, there's some cinnamon rolls in Oven #17, can you get them?" Pau-Papa nodded and I smiled as he lumbered through the frilly curtains.

Mom looked at me worried. "Percy," she said sternly. "Why are you here? It's not like I'm not happy to see you, I am, but are you, you know, dead?" her eyes were worried and she looked like she was going to start crying again.

"No, Mom, I just - everybody went and - they all - well, they went and-" Sabrina cut me off.

"They betrayed her, Juliet. They went over to her new step-brother and left her in the dust. Well, most of them did, anyway. A boy named Leo didn't." Sabrina's eyes were wicked at the end and I was sure my face was bright red.

"Ooh," Mom smiled. "Tell me all about him."

And I did. Every now and them Mom would get up and ring up a customer while Papa played with India, but them she would come back and look at me with wide, begging eyes.

"So," Mom said once I finished. "You have a major crush on him. I know you do." she smirked at my still-tomato-resembling-face.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Me like Leo. It's true. Can I have my muffin now?" Mom face-palmed.

"How did I forget that?! Papa?"

"Already got it," he answered and swept past the table depositing a mouth-watering muffin with chocolate chip chunks sticking out and I swear - I was not drooling! **[A/N: You can buy this delectable treat at Walmart in the Bakery section. They are delicious**.** I swear.]**

"Oh my g-o-s-h! MINE!" I garbbed for it and cradled it close to my chest, ignoring the weirded-out stares of other customers.

"Don't mind her!" Mom called out. "She's just a bit chocolate dehydrated!" the customers nodded in understanding and turned back to their own chocolatey goods.

"So, what's happened since I was gone?" Mom asked and I sighed, gave her a full-out explanation of the Second Giant War, and all of the backstabbing and betrayals that happened afterwords.

* * *

" ... and that's when I came in here and met you again!" I exclaimed, tired, but Mom was wide-eyed and had tear stains going down her cheeks. "I'm going to sleep for three days now, going through all of this again really sucked."

Mom gasped and I looked up at her confused. "Oh Percy!" she wailed and I winced, old name. "Sorry - Omega! I didn't mean for you to have to go through it again! I'm so sorry!" she was crying now and I was majorly rolled her eyes. She hated mushy things.

"What? Mom, I'm not mad at you or anything. I needed to get it out and whenever I had something important on my chest I would always go to you, remember?" I yawned.  
She nodded and wiped her cheeks, which really did nothing, because the tears just kept coming out. "Gosh, look at me, getting all emotional." she muttered and I laughed.

"Hey Papa!" a familiar voice cried out. "Charlie and I want something different today. Got anything good?" Sil-Delta asked excitedly.

"I don't know. We do have about 10,000 blue cookies." he laughed and I hurriedly searched for my hood. CRAP! It was on the counter! WHERE THEY WERE STANDING!

Well, they weren't standing _on_ the counter. They were standing in front of it, not on it.

"Well, everybody else is meeting here in a few to tell each other our thoughts on the

new Commander." Charlie supplied.

"You mean gossip," Delta corrected him and Mom rolled her eyes.

"Aphrodite kids," she murmured under her breath and I looked at her shocked, how did she know that? "You just told me, remember?"

I face-palmed and that brought Charlie and Delta's attention. "Uh, who are you?" Delta asked and Charlie's eyes grew wide.

"Hello Commander," he said politely and Delta's mouth dropped.

"Uh, oops." Delta gave an impish smile. "Hey, Miss Commander. How's it go - wait! You're not wearing your hood!" I ducked behind my bangs even more, no this was NOT happening.

"Who's not wearing their hood, Delts?" a boys voice asked and the bell above the door chimed, and I cursed.

"Omega! Watch your language in my Bakery!" Mom scolded me and I blushed.

"Sorry, Mom," I muttered and a girl gasped.

"Mom? Did you just call her mom?" I turned my head slightly to see uh, Bravo! making her way towards us. "Aunt Juliet only has one other daughter! And she's not dead and back on Earth!"

Everybody was looking at her at and Bia-Sierra was making a cut-it-out motion with her hands but Bravo stood her ground and glared at me, as if daring me to argue.

I decided to act dumb, which wasn't that hard in all actuality. "Aunt Juliet?" I turned to my mom with a smirk only she could see. "Mom, I didn't know that you had a sibling here? Is it a guy or a girl?"

Bravo mouthed random words confusedly, and Mom decided to answer. "No, I don't, Omega. But she considers me her Aunt because my other daughter is her cousin on her dad's side technically."

My lips were quivering with the pain I was inflicting upon them with my teeth, because if I didn't I would start to laugh. "Jeez, Mom, how many daughters do you have?" I managed and she looked at me with an open mouth.

"Excuse you?" she choked out and I looked her in the eye and we broke.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha! Oh my Gods! Your faces! Lolz! Laugh! Out! Loud! Zumba!" we yelled together and Bravo's jaw was clenched as tight as it could be.

"So, Mom, what's happened here? I told you my news, you tell me yours!" I completely ignored what I was guessing was Bravo's indignant look.

"Well," Mom started like she was going to dish out some really important secret gossip.

"I feel like Bravo is going to kill you at the moment for ignoring her." Mom grinned and I laughed, but my chair was spun around and Bravo was in front of me and I could see her electric blue eyes crackling.

"Stop calling her mom." she growled and everyone behind her was in shocked silence.

"Sure, Pinecone Face, right as soon as she stops being my mom." I replied cooly and dipped my head back, shaking my bangs out of my eyes, and showing everyone my face at the same time.

* * *

**_Hi again, it's me with another chapter. Hope you like it, it's slightly shorter than the other chapters, and I apologize. I hope to have one up soon that's longer because you deserve the best guise._**

**_So, OC's maybe? I really liked the one I got from pandalover9914. Thank you, Panda! :)_**

**_I'm feeling a bit unloved by readers, at the moment. I got 13 reviews for 4 chapters, and that's AMAZING and I love you all, but even a little small _****Update Soon! ****_can brighten an authors day! And all of the reviews do! They make me happy that you like my story enough that you would tell me your opinion on it! I feel like I can actually maybe be an author when I grow up. :)_**

**_As I said before, I will accept constructive criticism, but not outright flames. Remember, tell me what you don't like and I'll try to tweak it a bit. If the characters are being OoC, if it's just downright awful and I need to completely rewrite it, I'm cool with it. As long as you give me a good reason as to why you think it's absolute garbage, I'm good. I'll listen. You can PM me if you want with your comments and opinions. Just be critics and I will love you for forever, and that is a very long time._**

**_Love you all, short or tall! (As all of my friends are shorter than me but 1, [MAKAYLA].)_**

**_Signing off, _**

**_TheFourEyedWonder (HAVE SOME COOKIES!) _****(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **


	6. Chapter 6

**_OHEMGHEE! I am so superdy-duperdy EXCITED. This chapter minus the AN's is about 6,582! Holy Leo's fireballs! I am so EXCITED. _**

**_I got a whole 4 reviews from completely different people! That's awesome! I'm excited! Real excited! Can you see my dancing on my bed right now? No? Aww, phooie._**

**_Well here are your responses, lovely reviewers:_**

**1captain obvious: **Yes, yes she is! Thank you! I love that you love every minute of this story! It gives me goose bumps when I see the people that have read this. I mean, to know that about 1,494 have read this at this exact moment makes me so happy! Okay, I have to say that it's not just girls obsessed with chocolate, my cousins are chocolate happy. They've actually asked workplaces if they can get payed in chocolate. It's crazy. Aww, thanks. Wait no longer! Here it is! And I think it's on time!

**dragon444: **Have you reviewed before? If not WELCOME, to the responses! :) Wait no longer! Responses time! I have to say though, it didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to. *sigh* Such is life, young grasshopper. I will, I will, I will!

**wrenergade: **I hope I spelled your name right. Gah! I'm so happy I made you laugh! Yayshif! Enjoy on, **wrenergade**!

**puppyofbluecooky (guest): **Why hello there! They are blue. What other color would they be? Brown? Yuck. Yay! OC! And I love fill in the blanks! Thank you! Ooh, and it looks like she has a little temper. I love it! *squeals even louder than Aphrodite*

**_Here come the ..._**

**_DISCLAIMER:_**

**Me: Uh, hello there. Didn't see you. I'll just be going no-**

**Percy and Frank: You're not going anywhere until you Disclaim this!**

**Me: But I don't wanna!**

**Lauren: *pulls out Raygun and points it at my goldfish, Ghandi* Do it or the fish is sushi.**

**Me: Fine! *wails* I don't own anything! It's all Rick Riordan's! CURSE YOUUUUU! *runs out of the room***

**Percy: You weren't really going to kill the nice innocent little fishy were you?**

**Lauren: Maybe, maybe not. But I wouldn't have wanted to be Ghandi.**

* * *

**Chaos' Right Hand Woman**

**Chapter 6: The Metaphorical Beans Have Been Spilled and Events in the Process of Being Planned**

**~PERCY'S POV~**

Oscar's eyes were wide under his hood and I sent him an apologetic glance, which shocked him even more.

"Percy?" Bravo whispered in horror. "But-but you're on Earth, happy and alive."

"Well, I hate the name Percy, I will not respond to it, but since you didn't know, I'll let you off with a warning. I'm obviously not on Earth, I was not at all happy there, and I am alive. Apparently, Chaos chose me or something. Isn't that crazy?" I replied and she blinked.

"Why weren't you happy on Earth?" she demanded, and pulled out a chair.

"What is this, grill-Omega-day? First Aether and Sabrina, then Chaos, then Mom, and now you guys. Jeez, can't a girl get a break? I just got here." Bravo glared at me, and Gamma almost skipped up.

"Hey, O, it's nice to see you here. Missed you on Ogygia. It wasn't as fun without you and your Salt-Watered Self." she said cheerfully and I grinned at her.

"Thanks Callie," I said sweetly and her smile turned into a scowl and she threw my hood at me. "Aw, Gam, why so mean suddenly? I thought we were sisters!" I wailed, and she stuck her tongue out at me and lifted off her hood, shaking out her hair.

"I told you to never call me Callie again, Omega, remember?" she was grinning now, recalling when she had pushed me off the top of a cave when I went to escape from her.

"Shut up, that hurt." I glared at her. "Geez, didn't anybody ever tell you that pushing people off caves is mean, Calypso?"

Jaws in the group dropped as they saw the immortal Nereid. The bell chimed again and the rest of the group walked in, talking, but they all stopped at the same time when they saw me.

"Uh guys? You're gonna catch flies." I smirked and Zoë looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello, Persephone," she said cooly and I resisted the urge to hit something.

"Uh-uh, don't call her that," Sabrina shook her head hastily when she saw my hands twitch.

"Okay then, Commander," she said cautiously. "It is good to see thee again, is it not? And thy can assume that thee _was_ lying before and thy was completely correct?"

"Uh, you can assume what you want, but it doesn't mean you'll be right." I grinned and Sierra smiled at me.

"But the assumption is correct?" she asked and I nodded. "How've you been cousin?" she asked and Bravo looked around with a confused expression.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know who anybody is in here anymore?!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"Nope, Bravo, I'm right here with you." Oscar muttered and I snorted.

"'Course you would agree with her, Oscar-the-Grouch." I smirked and he looked like he wanted to glare at me but also run very far away. "Anyways, I know who all of you are, theres no need for the hoods."

Tango rolled his eyes._ I could see under all of their hoods now that I knew who they were, _I mused. _Cool._ "You forgot about the fact that nobody else in here knows who the hooded people are except you." I grinned.

"Guilty, I'm obviously just a dirty little sneak." I sighed. "What has happened to me?" I wailed and Gamma slapped her hands over her ears in fake pain.

"Calm yourself!" she yelped and I grinned.

"But what if I like being uncalm, no unstable! That's it!" I grinned again and they looked a bit worried about my behavior.

"Hey," I said suddenly, even for myself, and I blinked before continuing. "Wanna have an unveiling ceremony-thing? I can promise that nobody in here will hold you accountable for actions done in your mortal life or they will meet my new sword. I'm _dying_ to try it out." Oscar looked at me shocked again and I winked at him and my eyes flew to Bravo.

"So! Hows 'bout it? Yay or nay?" I clapped my hands together and the un-hooded exchanged looks.

"Why would we hold anybody responsible for something? It's not like they're Kronos." I cringed a bit at the poor wording and I saw Oscar doing the same.

"Well, some people made some pretty bad choices. I know I did, and before you say anything. I'd like you to see what happened after you all left."

I concentrated and took a deep breath, hoping to Hades this would work. _Memories from after Titan War to coming here, memories from after the Titan War to coming here, please. Please, I don't want to talk about it again, once is one too many times. Please._

The specified memories flew out of my head and ran to the back room, through the jingling curtains."C'mon guys," I muttered deflated, and they all shared worried looks.

* * *

I sighed in defeat as I made my way through the curtains and saw my memories hovering innocently in front of a blue couch. I plopped down beside the end and burrowed my face into one of the pillows.

The rest of the guys filtered in and looked at me nervously as they took their place on the obviously-magically-expanding couch.

Delta snuggled into Charlie and Gamma sat on my right and looked at me sadly. She knew exactly what had happened. I don't know how, but she knew. She knew everything.

"Anybody got any popcorn?" I asked weakly and Mom smiled.

"If you really want some, I have some." she offered and I laughed lightly.

"You always have everything I need, Mom," I murmured softly and she beamed at me, though it looked a little strained as I had told her what happened and she didn't want me going through it again.

"Do you want to come help me run the shop while they watch this?" she asked hopefully, but I shook my head sadly.

"I need to fully accept this. I haven't yet, and I need to. I need to understand that this really happened and isn't all a bad dream."

Mom sighed unhappily. "Who are you and what have you done with my daughter? She was never so mature." she shook her head, kissed me on the cheek, and walked out of the back room, with a worried look over her shoulder.

"Alright, let's start the show, everyone." I clapped my hands together with a fake smiled and cheerful exterior.

And start it we did.

They saw the building of the Cabins. They saw me teaching the younger demi-gods all I knew about sword-fighting. They saw me protecting the Camp from 'monsters'. They saw me hanging out with all my 'friends'.

They saw my hazy dreams from my time unconscious. They saw my training with the she-wolf Lupa. They saw me running across the state and trying to survive from Sthenos and Euryale._ (That part made me tear up a bit, knowing what I did now that Sthenos was offering me the cheese things because to her I was still her little sisters best friend.)_

They saw Hazel, Frank, and my quest. Us getting kidnapped by the Amazons. Him talking to his grandma and killing those lastrygonians. They saw us getting back and my defeat of Polybotes. They saw me becoming Praetor and reuniting with my 'friends'. They saw Annabeth judo-flip me _(and Bravo snorted with a grin while I tried to mask my tear)_. They saw our trip to Rome and Annabeth telling everyone she had to do this quest alone.

They saw us fall into Tartarus. _(Sierra was horrified at the treatment that I received and cursed at Tartarus.)_ They saw us joking our way across. They saw us meet Bob again _(and Bravo yelled, "Hey! That's the dude who runs the Training Arena!" and my heart swelled)_. They saw me trying my hardest to kill the evil cursing monsters. _(Gamma burst into tears when she saw my horror at Annabeth not knowing where I was and thinking I had left her. She had apparently hurt her sister and apologized profusely, mistaking my sadness.)_ They saw Bob come back and lead us to Damasen. They saw him and Bob sacrifice themselves.

They saw us meet back up with the other guys and they saw Hazel cry on my shoulder when she saw me. They saw us fighting the Army of 'Monsters'. They saw Malcolm die _(Zoë's hand flew to her mouth in horror)_. They saw Leo and myself forcing them back with our combination of water and fire. They saw him fighting Gaea by himself, as Jason was fighting 3 of her children at once. They saw her stab him in the stomach _(and Bravo almost cried, along with Gamma)_.

They saw me see him fall backwards in slow-motion. They saw me run towards him as fast as I could. They saw me catch him moments before I hit the ground. They saw me encase him in a ball of water with an air bubble around his head. They saw me turn to Gaea with a murderous look on my face, and force her angrily back to sleep with a whole ocean. They saw the rewarding ceremony, but me again refuse godhood, and instead ask if we could somehow merge the two Camps.

They saw me all but run home and burst through the front door about to tell them the good news, when I saw them hanging upside down from the ceiling with their eyes wide open. Paul's were wide in horror about what they were about to do to Mom, and Mom's were open in defiance for herself, and worry for me. _(Bravo openly cried and put her face on top of the couch. I offered her a tissue box and she gratefully took it.)_

They saw me run back to Olympus to talk to Annabeth but was intercepted by Artemis who smirked at me before asking rudely where I thought Thalia was. Then she proceeded to tell me exactly where she was and how she would look if I went to find her. _(Oscar looked like somebody had killed his puppy, but then his eyes flew to Bravo and he looked at me hopefully. I smirked and nodded in response.) _I stumbled backwards into Hera, who asked what was wrong. They saw Hera and myself get closer and closer until she was like a Mom to me. _(Bravo cried her eyes out and Papa and I patted her awkwardly on the back/head.)_ They saw Hera adopt me _(and everyone looked at me wide eyed but I just grinned at the screen)_.

They saw Justin come to the Camp and my extreme happiness at having another brother. They saw the happiness leave as I found out that he was a complete jackwagon. They saw all of my friends turn against me. They saw Annabeth leave me first and sneer insults at me from her new spot at 'Justin-the-Hero's' side. _(Bravo hissed and spat at the hovering memories and I had to force her back onto the couch._) They saw Matt leave next, saying I broke his bow and ruined all of his arrows and kissed Annabeth in front of the whole Camp before he even broke up with me.

They saw Rachel leave me when they told her that I was the one who sprayed all of her non-dressy outfits in the saltiest seawater, shrining them. They saw Piper charm-speaking everyone into thinking I was a traitor. _(Delta almost cried at her siblings all trying to make everyone think I was evil.)_ They saw Pollux and the Demeter Cabin turn their backs on me when Justin told them that he saw me trampling all of the crops. _(Tango cringed and sank into his cushion.)_

They saw the Hephaestus Cabin, bar Leo, try to burn me in the forges, but I was Hestia's champion and fire couldn't harm me. _(Charlie was horrified and threw his hands over his eyes and mumbled, "I do not know these people. They are not my siblings. I do not know these people." I put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Family is who you choose. It's love, it doesn't have to be blood.")_

Bravo wiped away a tear. "I would ask you why you're being so mature, but we just saw why." I cringed a bit and she hugged me from her position behind the couch. "You'd better not die, or I swear I will force all the Protogenos into getting you back." she sniffed into my hair and I patted her head awkwardly with my backwards arm.

"So, what's going on in the memories? I dunno, let's check it out," I gave a fake smile and Bravo sniffled.

They now saw Justin IM the Roman Camp, and Iris wasn't there to stop it. They saw nearly all the Roman's believe all of the words he said, without help from any Aphrodite kids. They saw Renya announce that any people that believed me could leave. They saw Hazel, Jason, and Frank stand up and people gaping at them. They saw Jason say, "Oh how the Roman's have fallen. Believing a fake who hasn't done any of the things he says, over a true hero who has saved your lives so many times over. Pathetic. Truly pathetic." and walk out forever. They saw Reyna try to stop Frank from leaving, but he just glared at her, pulled her hand off of his arm and sneer, "What do you think you're doing _traitor_? _I'm_ going to see my friend, who obviously needs support as all of the people she cares about are following that weasel."

Everyone let out an earsplitting whistle or whoop, even Foxtrot. When I asked her she smiled and said,"He is much like thee is." she pointed to me. "He is loyal to friends. I respect that." I beamed at her and did a little dance on my cushion, making Bravo snort.

The memories started up again and I blushed. They saw Justin tell the Gods and Goddesses that weren't on my side that I was a traitor to Gaea and that he saw me trying to send her a message. _(Gamma, Sierra, Bravo, and Foxtrot snarled at the memory and I smiled at their loyalty[?].)_ They saw Leo working on armor in the forges and my face turned bright red. They saw me turn to him and him trip and us kind of kiss. _(Bravo, Sierra, Gamma, and Delta cat-called and made me blush harder.)_ They saw the people break down the forges doors to get to us and Nico shadow-travel Tidal and myself out.

They saw us walking all over America, taking demigods and demititans to Camp Half-Blood or Camp Jupiter, always being the last thing they saw before the left. They saw us meet Sabrina when she was surrounded by 8 hellhounds and losing the battle, as one of her arms was broken. _(Sabrina grinned at me and told me that the 'battle' was just a lure, they would've never hurt her, and when I killed them, they just popped back here in there, ahem, natural habitat here.)_

They saw us try to take her to either Camp but she refused and would 'run away' every time we got even the tiniest bit closer. They saw us be cornered by the Huntresses of Artemis. They saw Uranus bring us here and it turned black and flew back into my head.

Gamma stood up and pulled me off the couch and into a hug, which turned into an all out group hug. After everyone pulled apart, I had a sudden brilliant idea.

"Hey! Maybe I can stay back here and you guys can come in one-by-one and tell me whatever so you don't all say everything at the same time and have me miss almost everything." I grinned lopsidedly at my streak of brilliance and everybody made a not-bad face.

"So! Bravo first!" everybody else filtered out and I called out. "Hey! Be sure to not eavesdrop! I will knooooooowwwwww!" I sang and I heard some "Dang it!"s and some "Shoot!"s from behind the curtains and shuffling feet.

Bravo leapt at me as soon as all of the sounds faded away. She pulled me into a huge rib-breaking hug and cried on my shoulder. I patted her back and maybe I shed a tear or two, but then again maybe not.

"Oh, Kelp Head!" she wailed. "I had no idea! I'm so sorry! I didn't think that she would ever do this! I'm so sorry tha-" I cut her off.

"Thalia Grace!" she cringed at the use of her last name and let go of me. "None of this stuff was your fault. It. Is. Not. Do you understand me? Get your emotions in check! That is an order!" I grinned at the end and she laughed a little.

"How did the Army get screwed up enough to the point that _you're_ the Commander?" she asked me teasingly and I pouted.

"The chair did it!" I defended myself and blinked. "Okay, I hope you just realized how lame that excuse was." I blushed, and she nodded. "Don't make the mistakes I am." I sighed dramatically and Bravo gave me a strained smile.

"So, what's I missed?" I grinned at her and flopped back onto the couch and snuggled into it's soft cushions. "Anything gooood? You gots any crushes? Any new looooove interests?" I grinned at her, feeling my old 'daughter of 'Aphrodite' sense coming back after nearly 300 decades of being gone.

"Since when were you a daughter of Aphrodite?" she evaded the question by asking one of her own.

"Since one of my first lives." I took one look at the look on her face and rolled my eyes. "Long story. I've had lots of lives and basically all of them sucked. Or so I've been told." she gave me a dubious look and I ignored it and gave her a hard look. "Answer the question, Bravo."

"Not any different than the one I had before I, ahem, died. And thank you for filtering the rest of her speech out, I could see that she said more than that." I nodded. It was true, I filtered the part out where she told me who Br - no, Thalia for this - liked enough to get murdered by Artemis. "But I have a question? Is he here?"

I grinned at her, "What do you think?"

She tapped her chin, looking deep in thought. After about five boring minutes she finally answered. "I think he is, I mean, this place is for dead souls, and I couldn't find him in Elysium. So ... now the question is: Who is he? There's millions of people here, I'll never going to be able to find Luke." she sighed and I smirked at a shocked face barely visible amidst the beads.

"Uh uh uh, Grouch, no listening. What did I tell you? I will knooooww! So, now as punishment you can tell Bravo who you are. Wait! I just realized something so sweet! Your names match! That is adorable!" Bravo gave me a what-the-Hades-are-you-doing look and I tried to give her a reassuring look, but wasn't sure if I accomplished my goal.

"Well, Oscar? We're waiting." I drawled.

"Are you sure? I mean, they all hate me, YOU hate me! Why wouldn't you? I mean how many times did I try to kill you? Most of the people you met earlier today died because of me! I mean, I completely went over to the evil side. The only reason I didn't kill you once and for all was because I promised Thalia and Anna- _her_ a family. And-And I broke it. I broke it and now it'll never be able to fulfilled, as she joined Justin and I completely hate his guts.

"And Artemis admitted to killing Thalia, and now she's probably partying in Elysium and shooting any guys that come into a five meter distance of her, because she was the Lieutenant of Artemis, and probably hates all male guts." Oscar rambled on and on and I wanted to bash my head on my new sword.

What the Holy Hephaestus was his problem?! When we were watching the memories I had all but stood on the couch and screamed, "BRAVO IS THALIA AND SHE LOVES YOU ENDLESSLY, YOU IDIOT!". Jeez, was he oblivious or what?

"OSCAR! I am 100% sure. The worst they will do is give you a black eye. You ended the war too, you idiot. If I can forgive you for your many homicide attempts, I think they can forgive you too. Plus everyone at Camp forgave you, except for Nico. Now he blames _you_ for Bianca's death and not me! Sucks for you but was great for me." I smirked at him and made a 'go-on' motion with my hand and snuggled back into my cushion.

"Uhm, well, sure. If you're sure. I mean-"

"Just take off the damn hood!" I snapped and he looked a bit shocked at my expletive use, I was too, but I hid it well.

He hesitantly turned to Bravo who was analyzing him. "I already know who he is." she rolled her eyes. "He basically screamed it to the world."

_He did,_ Chaos commented, and I fell off the couch.

_Jeezum Louisem, Chaos, a little warning next time please._ I replied annoyed, as I got up and flopped back down on the couch, tuning out what Bravo and Oscar were saying to each other.

_But wouldn't that scare you too, I mean, I would be like. __**WARNING, I AM ABOUT TO SPEAK TO YOU MENTALLY.**__ And that would be like warning somebody that they were going to die if they cut their head off, or dunked themselves in gasoline and jumped into a burning fire. Gosh, Omega._ he shot back and I face-palmed as much as I could lying face-down on a couch.

I distantly heard their footsteps walk out of the room and somebody else walk in.

_It's Sierra,_ Chaos supplied helpfully.

_Thanks for the help, Mr. C,_ I responded half-sarcastically.

"Hey, Sierra, you're next I assume?" I heard her feet leave the floor for a nanosecond and figured she jumped a bit. "Yes, I can hear you. Jeez, you're all not being very quiet are you? No, I thought not." I rolled over, conveniently forgetting that I was on a couch and fell on the floor.

"Ow! Jeez, when did the floor get here? You could've warned me, floor! You're not exactly soft, y'know!" I rubbed my arm and ignored the couch in favor of sitting in one of the plush armchairs. I leaned on one of the armrests and slung my feet off another.

"Hi," Sierra said quietly. "It's nice to have a Commander, but it's nicer to have someone I can trust being the Commander, y'know?" her voice was the softest I had ever heard. "I have about three questions, maybe more. Number 1: Is Nico okay? If he is how is he doing?"

"Yeah, he's okay. He was happily leaving the Camp to go who knows where. He had a backpack on, and it looked like he had everything he owned in there." Sierra looked worried. "Oh, don't worry. Nico's a good fighter, he can almost beat me in a fight using swords and powers. Which is kind of sad seeing how old he is." I grinned and Sierra smiled a bit.

"So, next question," she started. "How is dad?"

I grinned almost evilly. "Well, last time I saw him, he and Persephone were cuddling their hearts out on their now joined thrones, or their love seat throne(s), I should say." Sierra's mouth was on the floor.

"No, you're joking, right?" I shook my head and she laughed. "That's great. Next question: "Do you know how Lee is? I mean, I didn't see him in the memories, and ... " she blushed and I fell into a fit of laughter.

"You're kidding me right? No, you're not! Oh, well, he was killed in the Battle of Manhattan." I said sadly. "But he is here. And closer than you think." she blinked and began thinking about it in her head, while attending up.

"Thank you, that's all for now. I'll let the next person in line know you're ready." I shook my head when she turned.

_Why is she so formal?_ Chaos asked with a slight whine. _She seems so business-y. It's messing with the Bakery mood._

I rolled my eyes and Foxtrot walked in.

"Hello, Commander." she said formally and gave me a slight nod of her head and I smiled a bit.

"Always formal, are we, Z-Foxtrot?" I teased slightly and she gave me another small nod, and I squashed the nod to bash my head on the wall.

"I have only one question. What happened to Lady Artemis. She was never this cruel, ever. And I have been with her for a very long time."

"You mean were," I corrected gently. "And you weren't _always_ by her side, were you? She could have done things like this when you weren't around." I mused and she sighed, with yet another slight nod.

"Thank you for that new perspective, Commander. I will let Charlie know that he is to enter." she walked out of the room and I heard her inform Charlie that I was ready for him.

I snorted and Chaos laughed in my head. _Jeez, Omega, I didn't know you were a CEO, or something like that._

_I'm the Commander, so I guess I'm something like that_. I smirked at his silence. _Who's right? Me. Now shush._

I turned my attention to Charlie, who decided to throw away any formalities and pull me off the chair while engulfing me in a huge hug. When he set me down, I was shocked to see the sadness in his eyes.

"I am so sorry for my siblings actions ... Omega. I am so disgusted in them at the moment. I'm just glad you found a friend in one of them. I've never met him, but I can tell he was a good friend to you. I've been spending almost all of my time around Delta, and she likes trying to teach me about how people's body language tells you everything that their words don't." I nodded.

"I also have a question. Who was that boy to you? Was he ever mean to you? Why didn't the fire affect him _at all_?"

"That was Leo. The nicest person you will ever meet. My best friend. My forging partner. MY BEST FRIEND. And he's a fire user. Also an earth mover, like me. And I use fire like him. Some of Gaea's essence slipped to us when we put her down. And he's always been a fire-user. Your dad blessed me, plus I'm Aunt Hestia's champion." I smiled brightly at the memory of Leo and I heard a squeal from the doorway.

I saw Delta standing there clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Sorry, but somebody thought somebody should check up on you guys since you were yelling something like, "MY BEST FRIEND." and Bravo was getting worries. Plus, I was next in line. I have two questions. Who was that jerk telling people you were evil? Why was the Cabin doing it?"

"Well, the girl was Piper McLean, I thought she was one of my closest friends, but after the war she showed her true self. The Cabin was because Drew and Piper are co-Cabin Leaders, and they both charm-speak them into doing whatever they want." I sighed, and rubbed my eyes.

"Oh, Omega." Delta leapt forward and hugged me tightly. "I am so sorry for them."

"Don't worry, Delts. I won't blame you for your sisters actions. You're too good for them anyways." I heard her laugh by my ear.

"You're too good to me." she smiled at me warmly, grabbed Charlie by his hand, and pulled him out, yelling, "GAMMA! It's your turn!"

Gamma burst into the room and immediately hugged me. "Oh my Gods, Omega! I'm so so so sorry! I could've tried to help you, but our mental link was cut off for some reason!" I stopped her there.

"Mental link?" she nodded.

"Uh huh, every girl that would come to my island would be my sister in everything except blood to me, and we would develop a mental link that would break on her side when she left the island. You were the first girl to land on my island."

My mouth formed an 'o'. "Sounds cool, but shouldn't it work now?" she nodded.

"We both have to concentrate." I nodded my understanding and closed my eyes, focusing on my brain. _Mental link with Callie, where are you?_ I pushed away a box of mental to-do lists I never completed. Behind it was a dusty door that read: **Door to Calypso's Mind. **BINGO WAS HIS NAME-O!

I pushed it open with all my might and it opened immediately, meeting no expected resistance, so I tumbled into her mental self, as she was trying to open the door too.

_Whoops,_ we thought together and looked at the other with wide eyes. _Whoa, this is so cool!_ I thought to her and she nodded excited.

"Well," Gamma said out loud. "I don't really have any questions because I kind of saw everything through your eyes when your emotions were really strong and I heard your thoughts too, but you couldn't sense me. Remember, the bond was only broken on your side."

I nodded and hugged her one last time. "EEECHHHOOO, you're uuuupp!" she sang as she skipped out the door.

Echo bounded in and flopped down on the couch that I was no longer occupying.

"So, how is everyone out there?" I asked wryly and he rolled his eyes.

"They're plotting a riot against Earth," I snorted and he continued. "I have one question, how is Nico's little sister? What?" he asked at my raised eyebrow. YES. EYE_BROW_. Just one. "She was the only hunter who wasn't rude to me when I stepped up to one of the archery targets. She actually had a mini-competition with me. We tied in all categories. She seemed pretty cool." he defended himself and I tried not to laugh my _podex_ off.'

"Why don't 'cha go ask Sierra? I'm sure she'll be glad to help you. I mean, her Patron is kind of a neighbor to Bianca's dad." I hid my grin well, if I do say so myself.

He gave me a small confused smile and walked out, slapping somebody on the back and yelling, "YOU'RE UP!"

Mike (OHEMGHEE! DAT NAME DOE) walked in, his head down, and his hands in his pockets. "Yo, Mikey, wassup?" I grinned, which I seemed to be doing often.  
He rolled his eyes and made a so-and-so gesture. "Can you speak?" I asked with confusion in my eyes. "Or are you like mute or something? You were talking earlier today or something."

He nodded, and shrugged. "You don't feel like it?" I guessed and he nodded. "Well feel like it now! How am I 'posed to know what you want to ask me if you don't speak!"

He made a true-enough face and finally spoke. "Well, it's just that everyones so happy to see you, but why would you be happy that somebody has gone through that stuff just so you could see them again. It's terrible. And, listen Per-Omega, I'm sorry about Mike. He had no reason to do that to you. His stupid bow is the only on in the Cabin that wasn't unbreakable, I told him it was going to happen."

I face-palmed. "Why is everyone apologizing for what their siblings did?" I cried and plopped back onto the chair. "Jeez Louise, it. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Got it?" he nodded and I smiled, satisfied that at least one person understood it.

"So any questions?" I asked and threw my new sword-pen in the air and wondered what I would name it.

He bit his lip. "Do you blame yourself for my death?"

The question was so unexpected that I missed the pen and it hit me in the right eye. "Ow!" he winced and I rubbed my bruised eyeball. I didn't know how to answer the question. I blamed myself for every death in both wars. "Well, yeah, I do. I mean I destroyed the bridge while you were on it. That's practically murder-"

Mike interrupted me with an annoyed look on his face. "I told you too! I knew I was going to die! I told you to take out the bridge so one of the biggest routes for monsters to take would be destroyed. So they couldn't infiltrate Olympus! So more innocent people didn't have to die!" he yelled and I felt myself getting angry.

"But they did! They did die, Yew! I'm not going to kiss your quiver! You weren't there to have to send the shrouds out to sea! You didn't have to feel them floating for a while, but eventually sink down to the bottom of the ocean with the weight of everyones prayers and 'hope-you-reach-Elysiums' heaving down on 'em endlessly. And they will never come back up! They will be down there forever as a tribute to the fallen heroes of the wars we will always have to go through to make peace!" I shouted and I heard people walking in through the back worriedly.

"They didn't have a chance! I only had the smallest sliver of a chance! The war was because I was born! It was _my_ fault! You can go around blaming Luke, but it would've been either Thalia's, mine, Bianca's, Nico's, or some other child of one of the Eldest Gods that I don't know about! It would've happened sooner or later! And it happened on MY WATCH! I am the starter of the war! It's my fault for being freaking born! I was the 'Leader of Camp Half-Blood'. You guys really should've picked someone better than me. There are so many people there that are better than me. They could've saved lives-"

"By losing more," Oscar interjected smoothly. "If it wasn't you and Annabeth and Grover up there I would've let Kronos take over." there were gasps from the people who hadn't figured it out yet. "But you guys grounded me, you helped me realize that I had morals. They were very cleverly hidden behind a door labeled **Don't Need**, but I had them nonetheless. You three (yes, Omega, you helped) helped me to remember my promises. Grover was looking at me with such terror and I felt some part of me break for hurting my old friend/protector. Annabeth reminded me of my promise. And you stood there, determination shining in your eyes and right before I died you said, 'Everybody deserves redemption, Castellan. I hope you achieve Elysium, and I forgive you for everything.'. I don't understand why exactly you said that, because I certainly don't deserve redemption, but thank you."

Everybody gaped at Oscar, and then at me and I gazed at him, my anger simmering below the surface morphing into uncontrollable annoyance.

"Oi, Castellan." I said sharply and he looked up and me with a shocked expression on his face that was visible to everyone now that they knew who he was. (Cool thing that Charlie made, huh?) "As Commander of this Army, I demand that you please _try_ to stop those kind of thoughts, okay? I mean, everything happens for a reason, am I right?" Delta squealed.

"Oh my Gods, Omega! I cannot agree with you more!" then she hugged Charlie and giggled. "Like him tripping over one of my pairs of high-heels on his way back to his Cabin. I mean, without it we would have never even became friends probably." she had a terrified expression on her face. "And I cannot even bear to _think_ about a life without Charlie." she put her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wow, you are most definitely one of my first lives siblings," I muttered and she looked at me confused. "Long story short, I've a lot of lives, and my mom was Aphrodite in one of them, Medusa was my best friend and not evil, and I was a total diva." Bravo snorted.

"For some reason that's not hard to imagine," she grinned wrly and everyone laughed.

I was shaking my head in fond exasperation when a sudden streak of amazingness struck me. Literally, Chaos warned me his stupid warning and I fell back onto my chair, as I had jumped up to yell at Mike.

_OMEGA! Do you remember the mental To-Do List you made when Aether and Sabrina were arguing? _Gamma looked at me and rolled her eyes, I figured she could hear him over the mental link.

_Yes, Chaos, what about it? I never finish any of those._ I replied with a slight amount of annoyance at the people around me. They had ran up to me when I fell back and wouldn't go away so I could mentally converse with Chaos in peace. Huh, talk with Chaos in peace. That, good people, is a paradox, if I am right, which I highly doubt.

_Well, I completely agree with the Karaoke Party! I will plan it all out and set it up in the City Circle! Ooh, this is going to be so good!_ he ran out of my mind, mumbling about lots of streamers and glitter.

I shook my head and looked around the room, seeing Tango and Mike fight over who had a better father, Delta and Sabrina arguing over the merits of make-up, Yankee and Foxtrot calmly (pffft, calmly my _podex_) discussing if land was better than the sea (no Styxing way!), Oscar sitting next to Bravo and talking in hushed whispers, Echo talking to Sierra with a small frown (I was guessing she evaded his question. Yesssss!).

"Jeez, we are one screwed up bunch." Bravo sighed and I grinned.

"We are, but families are messy. Immortal families are eternally messy. Sometimes the best thing we can do is to remind each other that we're related for better or for worse ... and keep the killing and maiming to a minimum." I smiled softly at the memory of my second quest.

"Who's that from?" Oscar smirked.

"Your dad," I replied smoothly and he froze, and I burst out laughing, with everyone else. When everybody stopped laughing I looked him in the eyes and told him, "I'm serious though, he really did say that."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something about people remembering everything and needing to stop it now.

"Home sweet home," I murmured, and joined Gamma in an argument with Foxtrot and Yankee about whether land was better than the sea.

I was on the sea side, of course.

* * *

**_Hello all. I have missed you. None of you told me if you wanted to see the next chapters be just short little flashbacks or stuff like that or whole chapters on just one year. (I'm rooting for the first!) You could drop it in a review. Hint hint, wink wink._**

**_I am back with a chapter! I am so proud of myself for this one. It's longer than all the others! Love you all! Short or tall!_**

**_Signing off, _**

**_TheFourEyedWonder_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello everyone! I am **_**so**_** sorry that this took so long to get up. But I couldn't Copy & Paste my stories in anymore, and I couldn't think of anything. I've had this done for like a week, and then that happened. I'm also Beta-ing a story! Yay, I'm starting on Chapter 8. :) The Bond of Memories, by Alex Lilly Potter.**_

_**Review time:**_

**iusefireandwater: **Yay, I'm sorry it took too long! I'm sorry! *wails*. Yay! Thank you! You ake me happy when skies are gray and laptops broken! Here's the update!

**Victoria azula: **Oh, okay. Thanks! But I gotsta real computer now! Yay! Thank you so much for the love!

**Guest: **Omg, I am so sorry! I realized that like right after I published it and I was like, "Noooo!" Lol, you're the only one who actually caught that. Have a million cookies/brownies/Reese's cups. (Those are delicious, I swear.) I guess you could have some poop pies too, here's a million of them, all in different stuffs, (omg, I have no idea.) Yay! Lol, nope he isn't.

**pandalover9914: **Omg, thanks! I just didn't understand _why_ they would be a mixture of their eyes. Are they her parents? *le gasp* I'm glad you made her! I grin like that all the time and my family always slides away with a," She's doing it again!" murmured under their breaths. It's okay, but it's sweet you think you committed a major crime. *laughs* Sorry! Stuff has happened, and yeah … no more lame excuses for you.

**puppyofbluecooky (Guest): **Of course I respernded! Ha, that's exactly how I say it too! Have a billion blue cookies! I do, I used to not and then I was like, "Come _on_, Wonder, you can do better than that." No! Don't be forever alone! I'll most likely always be here!Here's the next chapter for your lonely soul.

**Guest (I think it's a different one, put names people! Please.): **Yay! Sorry I updated late! *wails again and bangs head on wall.* I apologize, **Guest**.

**bingo94: **Yay! You're the only one who actually told me! _**So flashbacks it is! **_**Bingo**_** had the deciding vote!**_

_**Helpful Guide:**_

"Talking regularly."

"_Talking mentally with anybody. You've been pwned."_

_Thoughts! Yayshif._

**[A/N: MEEEEEEEEEEE!]**

***ALSO MEEEEEEEEE! YAYAYAYAYAYAY***

_**Disclaimer!: **_

_**Lauren: Do it!**_

_**Me: But I'm so tirrred! I didn't have enough sleep last night! We lost an hour of sleeeeeep tiiiime! Noooooo! Don't make me do anything today! Please! I plead the fifth!**_

_**Lauren: Just do it and then you can sleep, Gods! I'm going to leave and travel with the Doctor now; you just have too many issues.**_

_**Me: *sighs* Okay, I own nothing, except the plot. And then not even that, the person who invented this genre of story (or the idea of Percy joining Chaos), I'm too tired to look it up. Bye now. *falls into a coma***_

* * *

**CHAOS' RIGHT HAND WOMAN**

**CHAPTER 7: Training, Surprises, and Apartment Buildings**

**~PERCY'S POV~**

I groaned and flopped down face-first on my comforter. It's actually not much of a comfort. My little walkie-talkie blared to life.

"Omega, you're late for the meeting again!" Bravo's voice sang through the channel and I moaned pitifully.

"I don't wanna move!" I whined and she laughed.

"Malik beating you up again?" she snickered.

"Shut up! I hate that stupid obstacle course! Something always pops up at me with NO WARNING! My instincts don't help me with invisible things!" I cried and rolled over so I was lying on my back.

"Well, that's why you're getting training for it, I only have it mastered because I was a _hunter_." she spat the last word and I wrinkled up my nose.

"OMEGA!" a voice yelled from my doorway and I jumped up off my bed, and slipped on a water bottle.

"Ow," I pouted at the ceiling. "That really hurt." a hand appeared in my vision and I gratefully took it and let them pull me up. I didn't help at all; they had to pull my unmoving body off the floor themselves.

"What, Mike?" I whined when I saw who it was.

"You're late. They sent me." he rolled his eyes. "Again. Because you're always late!" he poked my stomach and I slapped his hand.

"Don't poke me, Mikey, it's not niiice," I complained childishly, "Plus, Malik just let the obstacle course kick my _podex_ again. And it huuuurts everywhere." I flailed my arms a bit and he rolled his eye and picked me up and held me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"MIIIKKKKEEE! PUT ME DOWN!" I squealed and I could practically _feel_ his smirk.

"Not going to happen, _Commander_." his voice replied and I slapped his back.

"I officially hate everything to do with you." I mumbled against the back of his jacket. "Everything,"

He snorted, "Sure you do. So you hate the sun and water, and bows and arrows, and wolves?"

"Maybe I don't hate water or wolves, but the rest, Hades yes! And what do wolves have to do with you?" I answered, my voice slightly muffled by the fabric of his jacket.

"I can turn into one," he replied without breaking stride and if I had been walking on my own, I know I would've stopped and gaped at him.

"What do you - that's not even - how could you - why would it be a - who do you think you - are you - why would you - who taught you that?"

"I mean, I can turn into a wolf. It is possible. It's easy; everyone in the Army can turn into an animal that represents them best. I guess I'm represented best by a wolf, plus, it's one of my dad's sacred animals. **[A/N: It is, right?] **I think I'm Mike. I'm not lying. It helps when you're scouting in the wilderness. My Patron taught me, you have to meditate to see what you get, and then concentrate on changing into said animal." he said, answering all of my questions.

Whoa, how did he get all of those? Even _I_ didn't get all of those, and I was the one who said/thought them in the first place! He's like ... Super Mikey-Man! No ... Super Wolf! Nah, Alpha-Man? Nope, I'm all out of dumb name ideas.

I tried to think of some more, but my brain was empty of all helpful information. Mannnn, I need a cool superhero name, Mike's can wait.

Um, Omegal? Get it, Omega + l= Omegal! No? Okay, how about Super O? Wave-Split? Woman of Steel? (I have no idea.) Commander Omega? Captain O? General of Chaos? Chaos Creator (get it? I'm Chaos' heir, and Thesis is my Patron? He's the Protogenoi of Creation? No? *sigh*.)

Never mind, I'll just be called Omega. Or I could have Tidal think of something? He was pretty good with names, remember Rainbow? "Hold up," I said, and blinked. "Where is Tidal?"

"He's in the Forges, I think," Charlie's voice rang out and Mike put me down in the Meeting Room.

"Whoa, when did we get here?" I looked around with a 'How-the-Hades' look.

"Just now, genius," Mike rolled his eyes and I glared at him. "Anyways, here Sleeping Beauty is." he smirked and evaded my punch-to-his-arm.

"Jerk," I stuck my tongue out at him. "Anyways, why do we have these every week?" I flopped down in my chair and it turned into a plush sea-green Big Joe chair that looks like a mini recliner, minus the reclining.

I pulled out a file from the side of it, and skimmed the front. "What is this?"

"A list of the weapons Tidal has made so far." Charlie smiled from his seat beside Delta.

"Huh," I murmured and opened it, choking when I saw the number. "673 swords and daggers?!" I exclaimed. "307 bows and 1092 arrows?! What has he been doing? Has he been eating at all? Is he lonely? Where is he now? Is this why I haven't seen him at all? Oh my gods, does he not like me anymore for bringing him here and now he's making weapons so everyone can gang up and kill me?!"

Bravo face-palmed and I heard her laughter through her hand. "Oh geez, O, really? He's obviously been forging. Yes, he's eating; he actually makes it to the 'Cafe' instead of merely flipping down on the ground and deciding that an apple is good enough. I don't think he's lonely, he might be, and I'm not 100% sure. Like Charlie said, he's in the Forges. You should be able to tell, you're the Commander, you should be able to know where you're troops are at al times. I was told this to tell you when you finally got here.

"It might be why you haven't seen him, but it's probably because you only train, train, train, sleep, and trains some more. I'm sure he's not making weapons to kill you." she looked up and I saw the amusement in her eyes.

"Gods, Omega, how much water got in your ears when you were 'swimming' exactly?" she smirked and I pouted.

Oscar snorted quietly and I glared at him. "Shut up, you! If you had maybe spent more time actually teaching me than beating me up, maybe I wouldn't have to train so much!" I frowned at him and he looked like he was going to either laugh or run away.

Sierra smiled and spoke softly. "I don't think Tyson is going to kill you anytime soon, Omega," I could practically hear her talking to Nico like this when he was confused. My heart immediately dropped and I think everyone else noticed.

"Hey, Omega, what's the matter?" Delta asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing," I muttered and put on a fake-smile. "So, what's going on lately, any important events?"

Delta's eyes immediately lit up. "Yes! Chaos sent a note to us right before you got here. Apparently, there's going to be a Karaoke Party in two weeks!" she squealed and I almost died.

"_So you really meant it?"_ I asked Chaos and I heard him scoff.

"_About time you spoke to me again. I've had this planned ever since I saw it in your mind. I just didn't want you to forget as Malik is pushing you to get this done and whenever you get back to your apartment you always fall straight asleep and I have to give you memories and it takes up all of your sleeping time scheduled_." he whined and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Everybody was sending me weird looks except for Gamma who was laughing her _podex_ off. "_Well I'm sorry I'm in training so I can correctly ... command _your_ Army, Mr. C."_ I replied sarcastically and Gamma was giggling uncontrollably.

"_Attitude check, Miss Omega, anyways Delta has the whole plan of what it's going to look like. I gave it to her because she's the only recent Daughter of Aphrodite who has actually been to your Camp for at least a summer, and she looks obsessed with fashion and perfection."_ I nodded, she was way more recent than I was, anyways.

"_So, she knows what's going down?"_ I checked and he mentally rolled his eyes in my head.

"_Of course she does, I'm the one who sent the message to her and her boyfriend, if she can read Ancient Greek, then she can read the plan." _I resisted the urge to do the Mickey Mouse glove face-palm. **[A/N: danisnotonfire, anybody? No? Oh, well okay, on with the story!]**

"_So, I should probably stop talking to you?"_ Chaos gave me an affirmative, "_Duh!"_ and I turned back to everyone else.

Foxtrot was looking at what looked like a Battle Plan with Yankee and it looked like they were strategizing the fastest way to take out an enemy. Cool, I guess.

Sierra and Echo were locked in a stare-down and I sniggered. Sierra was never going to give this one up, and Echo would never know if she blinked, she was wearing a hood. Ha!

Mike and Gamma were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. I rolled my eyes, they obviously care so much about my health.

Tango was waving his fingers with concentration shining in his eyes as he stared at the cracks in the floor.

Wait! We didn't have any cracks in the floor! But even as I watched, I saw plants shimmy-ing up through the new holes and I pouted. No fair, he already had control of his powers.

Oscar, Bravo, Delta, and Charlie were looking at me worriedly and I sighed. "Hey guys, I'm back from my little chat with Chaos."

Bravo cracked up at that for some reason. "Were you flirting with him?" I blinked confused as everyone else started to laugh.

"Omega does like to flirt with death, why not Chaos?" Gamma gasped through her laughter and I frowned.

"What the Hades are you talking about? I never flirted with Thanatos! And I wasn't flirting with Chaos, either!" that only made them laugh harder and I grew even more confused.

"Oh jeez, she actually doesn't understand!" Mike sniggered. "Look at her!"

Everybody turned to look at me and I glared at them. Why were they laughing?! Gamma's laugh stopped and I looked at her with relief, but then I saw her shoulders shaking and her face was bright red, with her hand covering her mouth.

I huffed and crossed my arms, "Whatever, I'll just put up the posters for the Karaoke Party by myself." I stood up and grabbed the stack of posters by my chair.

"No!" Delta yelled and jumped up out of her glittery pink and purple chair. "You don't know the Hot Spots yet!" she ran over and grabbed me by my arm. "Come on! I'll go with you! It'll give you a chance to actually _socialize!_ Do you remember what that word means, Omega? It means actually speak to people in a language other than cave person while you train!"

I made a 'Help Me!' face at Gamma and Bravo, but they were laughing too hard.

So I got dragged around The City of Light by an overly-excited Daughter of Aphrodite who seemed to know literally everybody.

About five hours later I found myself sitting on a chair in a clothes shop while Delta ran every which way coming back with more clothes every time and I started to lose count of how many people sent me 'Oh-my-Gods-you-are-so-dead-she-is-_crazy_!' looks.

Finally she came back with what I hoped was the last load of frilly things that I wouldn't wear unless in a coffin, about to go into the ground so nobody could see me in that monstrosity again. And still not then, I'd probably be wearing some dumb 'At Least I Didn't Drown' t-shirt or something like that.

I looked nervously at the things she brought and my nervousness was proven useful. These things would look terrible at me! Everything's pink! This is what the Easter Bunny would wear to prom!

"Okay Omega, those clothes in a heap over by the changing rooms are yours, and these-" she pointed to the pink monstrosities and sighed with happiness. "Are mine,"

I think I forgot to hold in my sigh of relief when I bolted to the changing rooms with my happily-not-pink-at-all clothes, because Delta threw a high heel at my curtain. I looked at the first outfit and grinned.

There was a ***snort*** snowy white Harry Potter shirt, with the words 'GRYFFINDOR to the Day I Die' on it in scarlet with a huge lioness sitting beside some cubs. The pants that she decided would go with the shirt were golden, of course, and also skinny jeans. The outfit also included black combat boots, golden feather earrings, some random beaded bracelets, a black beanie, and a scarlet bow-tie.

I tried it on pretty quick and grinned at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like I would at Camp, except I wasn't wearing the shirt. Nope, I happily burned all of them from the middle of New York in a hobo fire. Don't leave any evidence, right?

I took that outfit off and looked at the next, a small smile finding its way on my face. The shirt was completely sea-green, with the words, 'I'm the Goddess of Tides' written on it in Greek. There was also white shorts, gladiator sandals, a white 'Beep if You're Loyal' bracelet with green lettering, shell earrings, a small little pure white ring-band, and a white beanie.

I didn't even need to try that one on, it was from the same brand as the other one, and was the same size, so I just sat down and began filtering through the outfits, picking out what ones I liked and didn't.

I immediately threw a 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirt out of the room and I heard her sigh from the other side of the curtain. I kept mostly all of the pairs of combat boots I found, and all the converse. The shirts I kept were mostly ones with dumb quotes on them.

My favorite shirt that I found said, 'I'd Rather Be a Mermaid', and it had a picture of Ariel on a rock, frowning at her human legs. It was perfect, I would love to be a mermaid, except for y'know, the fact that I can basically already live underwater, and yeah ...

Anyways, it was still my favorite, for the small part of me that was still Poseidon's daughter, and still loved him. It was a very small part, and I just liked it because of the picture. She looked like she was asking the Gods 'Why-Do-I-Have-Legs? I-Don't-Want-Them,-Take-Them-Back!'. It was pretty much amazing, I mean, I had met the actual Ariel, and I have to say, she did not live up to my expectations. She was a major brat.

Anyways, I walked out of the changing rooms dragging the pile of clothes that I wanted out behind me. "I am so done! I am never coming anywhere store-like with you again!" I exclaimed and plopped down on the clothes that I didn't want, which was basically anything that resembled something I wore at Camp, which wasn't much.

Apparently, even Delta the Diva knew her boundaries. This was good for her, because if I saw one more stupid Camp Half-Blood shirt, this store would be ashes in the wind.

"So, the pile you're sitting on is the ones you didn't like?" Delta asked me while piling her things in a cart. "_No fair! How come _she_ gets a cart!"_

"_Because she went and got one, yours is behind you, jeez, Omega. Manners, girl, manners. And watch the internal attitude!"_ Chaos 'ordered'.

"_Sure, Mr. Diva, when you do_." I snarked back and Chaos spluttered in my head while I smirked, tuning him out.

"Sooooo, am I gonna get an answer?" Delta asked again and I blinked.

"Oh, um, yes! The big pile is the ones I like," I answered, and added sadly, "and have no money to buy." I started shoving the clothes into the cart behind me, though I was hesitant to add the ones I didn't like.

Delta waved a dismissive hand in my direction. "Of course you do! Every Member of the Chaos Army gets a credit card, the money you get is rewards for the missions you do, and everyone counts what you do on Earth as one really big mission, so you have tons of money!" she held out a green plastic card.

"You're joking, right?" I asked, and eyed the card like it would explode at any second.

Delta put her hands on her hips. "Do I _look_ like I'm joking?" she asked with an 'Are-You-Stupid' tone of voice.

"Hmm, I'm not sure," I fake-mused. "You _could_ be really good at covering up your emotions." I smirked at her indignant look. "But, eh, you're probably not, so sue me. I apparently have the money for it." Delta grinned at me and I smiled back.

"That's the spirit, Commander," she joked and the people around us stopped, gaping at me.

"Did you say Commander?" a girl with shoulder length crazy red curls asked and turned to look at me.

I was a bit shocked when I saw her eyes. One was sapphire with multi-colored flecks, and the other was golden with the same flecks, minus the golden ones and adding sapphire in their place.

"Um, yes, Soldier Haze," I said uncertainly as her name and other information popped up in my mind. "I am the new Commander of Chaos' Army, and Lieutenant Delta here was just helping me with my clothes situations. Apparently, my whole life counts as a mission. Who would've known? Other than Mr. C, of course, he tells me he's omnipotent."

She gave me a weird look but nodded. "Then hello, Commander. You must obviously know at least my last name, but I'll introduce myself anyways. Sapphire Haze, Soldier of the First Cohort." she introduced herself and I smiled at her, which I realized must be a bit creepy with the hood thing.

"Hi, I'm Omega, or as people want to call me, Commander." I gave a small shiver. "Now I feel like an old retired annoying Army person from back on Earth." I felt like pouting, but then I remembered I as supposed to be acting all business-y and important and some other stupid shit like that. "Anyways, uh ... with great power comes the great need to take a nap, see ya later!" I grabbed my cart of clothes and bolted to the check-out lines, not seeing the highly-amused glances exchanged behind my back.

"Is she ... always like that?" Sapphire asked uncertainly when she thought I was out of hearing range.

Delta laughed and answered with, "Yeah, she is, but we wouldn't have her any other way. No way, Haze, if Omega suddenly stated acting like a real Army Commander, you know some serious stuff would be going down real soon. Or did and she was pissed. You do not want to see her mad, trust me." then she ran after me with a, "Bye guys!" over her shoulder.

She caught up with me by the First Line and nudged my cart with hers. "You're fast for a girl slower than a tree," she teased me and I grinned.

"Says the girl that will only run for Charlie or Daughter of Aphrodite stuff," I shot back and she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh it is on!" she laughed and we traded 'insults' and teasing comments all the way back to the Apartment Buildings.

"What're we doing here?" I asked her when she walked in through doors mid-tease.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, we don't have closets back at the Troops, the soldiers not in the First Cohort or Head of something housing area, so we're here to put your stuff in your closet. What's your Apartment Number, anyways?" she asked and turned her head to look at me.

"Uh," I racked my brain to remember what Thesis told me. "I think the number is 112-something." I responded with a slight blush. I couldn't remember the last number, _jeez Omega, have a better memory._

Delta smiled at me, "No worries! We'll just start next to Gamma, she's like, 1125." she skipped off to the elevator and I nearly died of relief.

_Oh, thank every higher deity; I did _not_ want to have to climb 1000 sets of stairs. _Chaos laughed in my mind and I shooed him out.

"Come _on!_ If cannot wait to see what your Apartment looks like!" Delta squealed, and I have to admit, deep down inside where my inner Daughter of Aphrodite was hiding, I felt the exact same way.

Kind of scary right?

Yeah, I know, it's not scary, it's terrifying.

After going up 1000 flights in an elevator, I was ready to run a marathon or five. Really? Putting an ADHD kid in an elevator for 1000 flights? No thank you, next time I'll pop into a fireplace if I have one. And if I don't, I'll happily make one, with the help of Charlie, the forger extraordinaire.

I nearly bolted out of the elevator, dragging my bags behind me until I got to Number 1125, because Delta said that was Gamma's Apartment.

"Okay, um, where's the next door?" I asked as I stared at the long empty looking hallway beside her door.

"Oh Omega," Delta sighed. "These Apartments are huge; you can't fit more than two in a flight.

"Oh," I said dryly. "That's why there around a gazillion floors." she nodded and I began the long trek down the hall.

"This is terrible, are we going to have to do this on _every_ level?" I moaned up after about three excruciating minutes of silence that was only broken by our footsteps and the shifting of our bags.

"Well, don't let it be excruciating any longer," a voice said a bit in front of us. "You're about ten feet away from your door."

I looked up with a confused look. It was Sabrina.

Of course, congratulations! It's Sabrina, stalker extraordinaire. Give her a round of applause everybody, it's amazing how she always knows where I'm going to be even if I don't! Not. It's actually not.

I walked up to the door and at the little nameplate beside it. "Huh? I thought you said this was my Apartment, Sabrina. Who's Void, Omega?" I asked and heard two palms meet a face behind me. "What?" I turned around and saw that Sabrina was laughing into her hand. "What?!"

"You're Omega Void, Gods!" Delta giggled and I felt confused again. "Chaos gave you the last name for some reason, and there you have it. Omega Void." she gestured to the door. "You gonna open it, girlie?"

I stuck my tongue out at her and practically broke down the door. "Whoa. Wait - why didn't I come here first instead of living at the Troops Building?" I whined and then continued to gape at my new room.

I almost died when I saw the huge window/walls. Two of them were gigantic windows, but not really. One of them showed the view off of a really tall mountain, and the other showed the bottom of the ocean, and the fish were actually swimming! The floor over there was all sand and on the mountain side, it was all green grass and dirt and flowers, and even a tree with a tire swing, and was that? Haha! It was the Golden Fleece!

The ceiling was another window-thing, and it was just the sky. Right now the sky was cerulean blue and had little white fluffy clouds and scattered, and moving randomly. Birds would fly in and dive randomly and each time I thought I was about to be baby birdie food.

I turned to one of the many doors after spinning around to see them all - it said Master Room. (The others said Training, Pool [oh my Chaos!], Bathroom, Closet, Kitchen, Computer Room, Office, Library, a steel one that said Freezer, two Guest Bedrooms, and an Elements one.) I opened the door, very much aware of the two other girls flopping down on a huge golden couch in the middle of the room we were in that I was guessing was the Living Room.

I froze in the doorway. Holy Leo's-freaking-Fire-Bombs. No freaking way. This was a room?!

A ginormous bed with silky green sheets stood in the center, and I was pretty sure that it was even bigger than what Zeus' must be. A lot of random activity things were placed around the room, with four huge empty walls with things drawn in what looked like black marker. I was guessing I was supposed to color them in. Then I saw the paint buckets all grouped together and I grinned. Yay!

There was a drum set, an electric guitar, an acoustic guitar, a keyboard, an MC stand, one of those fancy microphones, and a set of red headphones that I vaguely recognized in a separate room. There were words on the door ... Sound Booth. Huh, I get my own sound booth? One word, two syllables: awe-some.

There was a huge puzzle looking thing spread out on the floor, and I rolled my eyes. On the wall directly across from me (I was facing the door now), had a seriously big ass TV with about 50 consoles hanging on the wall. Whoa. Talk about best room ever!

A glass sliding door was on the wall with the Sound Booth and I saw it lead out onto some balcony looking thing. I walked out onto it, and caught my breath. This was really beautiful. The city was spread out beneath me, and for once, I wasn't scared of being up in the air.

The city lights were off, as the sun was only now setting, and I saw some flickering on early and some body of water sparking in the light of the setting sun. I saw the dome of the Arena, and I suppressed a laugh, it looked like a little ant. I could see now why the Gods and Goddesses thought Mortals were so puny, if this was what they saw when they looked down off of their home.

Someone could feel like they were best in the world up here, you couldn't even see anybody from up here; it was easy to imagine yourself at the top of the world. Everyone else just seemed so insignificant compared to me, I mean, why else would I have this view?

This view, it was breath-taking, but it would be too easy to imagine myself as the ruler, and while I was sort of, it didn't give me the right to think these thoughts. I took in a deep breath of fresh, cool, sort of mountain air. It was cool and crisp, a far cry better than what people were breathing back on Earth. I didn't think anybody would ever be able to pollute this air, and if they dared try, I would hurt them.

Severely.

I sadly turned my back on the view and walked back into the Apartment and gazed spring my room again. It was hard to imagine that this was _my_ rooms and _my_ stuff. I was just a poor New York Demigod, living on the streets with my brother and saving other 'street-rats' and taking them to either Camp.

I shut my eyes and decided that putting away my new clothes could wait until I wanted to wear them and changed to pajamas, deciding to instead ...

Just sleep.

So I did ...

For at least ten minutes anyways, until I got woken up by a lick on my cheek. I tried to jump out of the bed, but I ended up tripping over a stray pillow, and landing on a surprisingly hard surface compared to the feathery water-bed. (It was what it felt like!)

I looked up and saw familiar black eyes.

"_Hey Boss_," Blackjack said excitedly. _Got any sugarcubes?"_

* * *

_**In the words of Frosty the Snowman: Happy Birthday! If it's actually your birthday, OMG yay! Happy birthday for real and have a million cookies and birthday cakes that you can eat and gain no weight! It's called the internet delicacies! Lol anyways, bingo94 was the only person to answer the "poll" and so the next chapters, after the actual next, are going to be flashbacks. At least six per chapter I think, so YAY! I have a plan, guise! Be happy!**_

_**Okay, and on a serious note: (THIS NEXT PART IS SUPER IMPORTANT!)**_

_**EVERYBODY WHO GAVE ME AN OC, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK THEY WOULD SING! THEY ARE GOING TO BE SHOWN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I NEED TO KNOW THIS! WHAT WOULD THEY SING? WHAT SONG BEST SHOWS THEIR PERSONALITY? **_

_**Monsters-Eminem ft. Rihanna, Shiver-Coldplay, Don't Panic-Coldplay, Burn-Ellie Goulding, and C'mon C'mon-Panic! at the Disco are taken! Choose wisely, guise!**_

_**Anyways, it looks really dark outside because the world has decided to "spring forwards". Well what if I don't wanna spring forwards? What if I wanna SLOTH?**_

_**Signing off,**_

_**TheFourEyedWonder.**_


End file.
